Riley's Boyfriend is a Wizard
by Spirit Soldier
Summary: She had everything she could ever ask for. A good family. Great friends. And an even greater boyfriend! It was all perfect….until she learned that someone wanted her boyfriend dead. Now, she have to watch as he participate in a dangerous tournament, one that he didn't even sign up in. The Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry/Riley. Sequel to RFCW.
1. Beginning of Summer

**Hello readers and welcome to the sequel of RFCW. I've started this story in the summer, so I thought it would've been fitting to start the sequel in the summer. And on the same day. By the way, I have a few one-shots of the series on my profile that you guys might be interested to see. Some, if not most or all, are relevant to the plot at least a little bit, but not enough where you need to read it to know what's going on. Still, I hope all of you give them a try.**

 **By the way, I made a few more stories. A Tangled fanfic called "The Thief vs The Assassins". A Harry Potter fanfic called "Compassion, Wisdom, Justice". And a RWBY, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Naruto, and Hunger Games crossover called "Team PHNK". I suggest you try them out. Especially the Tangled fanfic, for the Disney fans out there (If people are reading this, they're bound to be some). So, with that done, enjoy the sequel.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

Beginning of Summer

It's a sunny evening at San Francisco. Up at the sky, everything seems to be peaceful compared to the city underneath it. But that peace died down when brooms started rushing in the sky.

"Hello everyone, welcome to the final quidditch match this season!" An announcer said through the microphone, over the cheering of the crowd. "For those who just got here, it's the Griffins vs the Dragons. It's a close match right now, with the Griffins still in the lead, but the Dragons being close. Will they catch up?"

The Griffins, like always, are doing well, but the Dragons are doing just as well. When the quaffle was toss to the field again, one of the chasers quickly took it. He turn around and threw it one of his teammates, but the person he threw it to didn't catch it.

Instead, the other chaser was intercepted by none other than Harry Potter. Harry grin while the Dragon chasers were shock at the fast move, giving Harry the time to pass it to Madison. With that, he continue his search for the snitch.

It's been nearly a year since Harry moved to San Francisco. And the moves became the happiest of his life. He live with his godfather and puedo uncle, Sirius and Remus. Made more friends in America, and still kept contact with his other friends at Britain. Learn more than he ever did at Hogwarts. There are several good things he can name due to moving here.

But most importantly, he met Riley Anderson. One of his best friends and currently, his girlfriend.

Said girl is in the stadium, watching the game along with her friends, parents, and Harry's guardian. Like always, she cheers for Harry loudly, along with Katie.

"Wow, look at them go." Allie commented as they watch the two teams play. "The Griffins got even fiercer and faster than the other games we have watched."

Katie nodded. "They've been training hard all through the months." Katie told her. "The Dragon are one of the strongest quidditch teams, and they know that it won't be an easy match."

"That won't stop any of them though." Riley said confidently. "All of the Griffins are strong and skilled, especially Harry." Allie and Katie smile at one another. That may have sound bias coming from Riley, but they can't say she's wrong. Harry is definitely born to be in the sky.

In Riley's head, the emotions are cheering for Harry and his team. "Come on Harry! Show them what you got!" Joy shouted, leaning over the console.

"Yeah, come on cutie!" Affection also shouted. She also leaned over the console, excited about the match. "Don't let these guys beat you!"

"Kick their butts! Knock them off their brooms!" Anger shouted, also excited.

Fear, however, didn't like the sound of that. "No! He shouldn't try that! What if the other players ends up stronger than him?!"

"Relax. Harry has been exercising a lot, and gain a bit more weight over the years." Disgust said, rolling her eyes. "Plus, if he gets knock off his broom, there's a cushioning charm at the grass."

Sadness didn't say anything, just watch the game like the others. Then she notice that Harry spotted the snitch, and started chasing after it. "Harry found the snitch." Sadness informed the others. "He's coming after it."

With that, the emotions started cheering for Harry. Outside, Riley is being the same way.

As Harry help out the chasers of the team, he kept his eyes out for the snitch. As he watch Chad score ten more points, he saw the snitch a few miles away from him. Without wasting time, he shot over to it.

In Harry's head, the emotions are heavily focused on the games. Fear is in charge of helping Harry dodge and block, Anger is in charge of any aggressive moves the boy makes, Joy and Affection are making sure Harry feel excitement for the game, Disgust is helping Harry plan out quick strategies in his head, and Sadness is in charge of it all.

"The snitch!" Disgust announced, when Harry's landed on it. "Anger!"

"Got it." Anger said, his emotion getting Harry to shoot over it. Like every other damn snitch, it started flying away in high speed. "Get back you here you annoying golden tin ball!"

Harry focus on his snitch, getting closer and closer to it thanks to the Firebolt he got for christmas. When he saw a bludger coming at him, he jerked to the left and brought himself upside down to dodge.

"Look at that folks! Turning upside down to dodge, yet still maintaining site of the snitch." The announcer said in amazement. "If that's not talent, I don't know what is."

Harry, without stopping for a brief second, turn himself right side up again and continue towards the snitch. When it suddenly moved to the side, he made a sharp turn.

Suddenly, he felt someone beside him and look at his side to see the seeker of the Dragons beside him, a girl with short black hair and blue eyes. Harry's eyes harden before making his broom go faster, with the girl doing just the same.

As the two of them got closer and closer to the snitch, it suddenly move upwards, making the two notice that they're about to hit the stadium wall. Harry reacted quickly and pull his broom up, getting him back on track. The girl, however, couldn't react in time and ended hitting the barrier of the stadium just as she pulled up.

"Oh look at that folks. Sina Cletcher hit the barrier and now spinning around the field! She'll be busy for a while!" Harry ignore the announcer, putting his focus on the snitch.

When he got close enough, he reach out his hand to grab the thing. And before it could escape, Harry gave the broom one more push and grabbed it. He push his broom to move to the side, and when he stop, he held out the snitch.

"And Harry Potter catches the snitch! The Griffins win!" The whole crowd cheered, especially his family and friends, while Harry held out the snitch with a happy grin on him. "Which means the Griffins win this year tournament!"

The cheers was deafening to say the least, and Harry could barely heard his own thoughts. When he set himself down on the ground, his team joining him on the ground. His team is filled with the male chaser, Chad. Two chaser girls, Madison and Selene. Two beater girls, Caitlynn and Jeanne. And the male keeper, Brick.

The Dragons also got down on the ground as well. While some look upset that they lost, they weren't all that bad about it. The leader, a male brunnette leader named Matt, walk in front of his team. "I got to say, the Griffins got really good this here. Look like we'll have to train harder next time." Matt held out his hand. "Be prepare for a harder match next year."

Harry smiled and shook the offered hand. "I look forward to it." He responded back. Then he notice the seeker Sina, he recalled, walking up to them. "And I hope I can face you again too. You were good out there, just unlucky."

She smile and nodded. "Be prepare Harry Potter. The best seeker title is going to come over to me next." Harry grin at the prospect of a challenge.

"Looking forward to it."

Soon, the Griffins was received the trophy for winning the whole tournament while the Dragons got the second place one. Harry and the others held it out with big smiles and grins.

After that, the team put back on their regular clothes and went back to home, after saying the goodbyes to one another. Harry and Riley then spend the night in Harry's house, with her parents and Sirius's permission of course. Jill and Sirius knows that Harry wouldn't do anything, and Bill trust him now to be alone with Riley.

When Harry and Riley went into Harry's room, the two of them went on Harry's bed. Riley laid her head on top of Harry's shoulder, and her arms around his waist, while Harry have his arms around wrapped around her.

"So you won your quidditch tournament while I won my hockey tournament." Riley commented, her usual happy smile on her. "We are good at what we do."

Harry nodded in agreement to this. "And now, we got an entire summer with our family, friends, and each other." If anything, Riley's smile got even wider.

"I can't wait!" Riley said excitingly, though she make sure to keep her voice down. The summer is going to be so much fun.

Harry chuckle at Riley's excitement, but he feels excited as well. This'll be the first summer with actual friends and a true family. He can't help but feel eager for it.

In her head, the emotions are as excited as Riley herself. "There's a lot of things we can do in the summer." Joy said, nearly bursting in excitement. "So many funs things that can happen. We have to make sure we don't miss any of it."

"Way ahead of you there Joy." Fear said, pulling out his notes. "I made a list of fun and safe things to do with Harry, Katie, and Allie. Everything that won't injure any of them badly."

"Let's hope his notes are like last time." Anger grumbled as he read his newspaper, the headlines saying HARRY POTTER WON QUIDDITCH TOURNAMENT. The last time Fear made a list, Anger throttled him around the room.

Sadness smile as she sat on the couch. "And it'll be our first summer with Harry." Sadness said. Then look down. "I wonder if he ever had a pleasant summer before. I doubt his relatives would let him."

Joy's light dim a bit at that, before they brighten back up. "Well, we'll make sure that it's fun for him."

"Yeah!" Affection agreed with Joy. "After all, Riley is dating Harry now. It's our job to do so now." All of them nodded in agreement to this.

Meanwhile, in Harry's head, Sadness and Fear are speaking to one another. "So, summer again." Fear said as they stare at the islands. "Hopefully, it will be enjoyable this time."

Sadness nodded in agreement. "None of us never had a good summer. But we got friends we can visit anytime, and family that will spend time with us. I don't think the summer will be bad as the other times."

"Careful you didn't just jinx it." Anger called out as he walk upstairs. "You know how bad our luck is." Fear and Sadness chuckled in agreement.

But in all honestly, Sadness don't think that this'll be a bad summer. In all honestly, she think that it'll be the first good summer they will have in a long time. No Dursleys, no deadly creatures, no Voldemort trying to kill them. And she's looking forward to it.

 **And that's the end. I hope you all like the first chapter of this story. In the next chapter, I'm gonna be doing a bit of a time skip. I hope none of you don't mind that. Review, favorite, and follow me and I will see you guys later.**


	2. A Visit From a Friend

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before we start, I want to tell you all that a new poll is on my profile. It asks which role Naruto would be in if he was in Assassination Classroom. Assassin or target? This question is for those who know about the two animes, Naruto and Assassination Classroom.**

 **On this chapter, a familiar face is going to show up in America. If you have read the last chapter of RFCW (Not counting the AUs), then you know what I'm talking about. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

A Visit From a Friend

"So what is it you want to show us?" Katie asked Harry. She, Riley, Allie, and Harry are all gathered at a secluded part of the park, on Harry and Allie's request.

It's been a month since the beginning of summer, and Harry have been having a lot of fun. Every day he get a chance to play around with Riley, Allie, and Katie, as well as his quidditch friends. He goes with either of them to the park, the arcade, the movies, or anywhere else they could think of.

He also had time not only to practice magic with Sirius and Remus, but also work on his magical experiment with Allie. A week after the incident with the wizards, as well as the dementors, Allie discovered him doing his experiment. After that, she has been helping him replicate the skills and powers from Marvel.

As time passed, they made progress. And the summer gave them more time to practice. And yesterday, the two manage to succeed in replicating all the powers and skills from the Avengers, at least partially. So now, the two are going to show their experiment.

In Harry's head, the emotions are talking to one another. "Alright." Disgust said in excitement. During the whole project, she was leading Harry's head and helping him come up with ideas. "Time to show all the hard work that is payed off."

"I just hope nothing goes wrong, and we don't end up hurting anybody." Fear said, twiddling his fingers nervously. "If something happens, we'll stop it immediately."

"Yeah, yeah." Disgust waved off, keeping her eyes on the screen. "You worry too much Fear."

Fear was about to say something else when Sadness put a hand on him in reassurance. "Don't worry Fear. We've been practicing all this month. And if anything happens, you'll make sure Harry and the others don't get hurt."

Outside, Harry began speaking to Riley and Katie. "For almost a year, I've been working on a special project of mine." Harry told them. "And a few months ago, Allie has been helping with it. It took a while, but we manage to complete it."

The two girls look surprise at this. "A special project?" Riley questioned. "What is it?"

"And why didn't you tell us before this?" Katie asked. There isn't any accusation in her tone, just curiosity.

"I didn't want your guys hope to be build up, incase the experiment failed." Harry answered easily. "Plus, I didn't want to risk Sirius and Remus finding out. They might not approve of the idea. The only reason Allie found out was by accident."

Allie nodded to that. "And after that, I found ways to help him improve his idea, especially in the summer."

Harry smile, holding up his wrist. "And here's the fruits of our labor." He silently did an expansion charm on his wrist, causing a shield to pop up, much to the surprise of Katie and Riley.

"A Captain America?" Katie said. That is when she realized something. "Hold on, were you trying to replicate the Avengers' powers and skills?" Riley's eyes widen at that, displaying shock and excitement.

In her head, Joy squealed in excitement. "He really copy those powers?!" Joy said in pure excitement. "Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, all of them?! This is so exciting!"

Disgust and Anger look at one another before sighing. Joy is gonna be like this for a while.

Harry nodded to Katie's question. "It's been something I've trying to do ever since Riley got me interested in watching it." Harry said. He then held out the shield. "And I think it's a success so far. Feel it."

Katie and Riley reach out their hand and touch the shield. When they did, they metal cool solid metal, much to their shock. "Is this really….?" Riley said in awe. Is this actually vibranium-alloy?

Harry smiled. "It is. At least, it's the closest thing to the metal from the movie." Harry said to them. "I don't really know what Vibranium-alloy feels, so I transfigure the shield into the strongest I know and felt, and then use to strengthen it up, while also keeping it light use a feather-light charm. Check this out." Harry detach the shield on his wrist and threw it at one of the thinner and smaller trees in the area.

The group watch as it fly through the wind before going the thin tree. Harry raise it arms out to it, causing the shield to come back to him and reattach itself to the metal wrist band on his wrist. They waited a moment before the tree went in two and fell on the ground. "As you can see, it's strong enough to cut through a tree. And Allie made this wrist band so I can retract the shield back to me."

Riley's eyes shined in excitement and awe while Katie whistled in amazement. "You two made a great team." Katie said. "The two are incredibly smart, and with Harry's magic, as well as Allie's skills in mechanic, I bet you make things that even adults couldn't think up."

The two blush at the couple, looking away. "I don't think we're that smart yet." Harry mumbled bashfully. He then shrank his shield when he felt it losing strength. "I'm only able to keep it so strong in a few minutes. After that, it turns back into a toy."

"But it still so cool that you're able to do that!" Riley squealed, grinning like an idiot. "Can you show us the other tricks?!"

Harry smile a little at that. "I'll show you some, but not all of them. I don't want to get in trouble damaging the park." Riley pouted at that, but conceded to his point. She wouldn't want her friend getting in trouble either.

So for an hour, Harry and Allie have been showing the different abilities they have replicated. From Hulk's strengths in his punches, to producing electricity in a replica of Thor's Hammer. Finally, the four went back home to rest.

As Harry and Riley walk back home, Riley started fangirling. "So this is amazing! My boyfriend is not only use your magic, but can replicate the powers of the marvel superheroes."

In Harry's head, Fear screamed and started pressing buttons. "Don't announce it to the whole public!" He screamed in panic.

Harry stiffen, looking around to see if anyone heard that. Luckily, there wasn't there. "Riley, please keep your voice down." Harry whispered fiercely. "Remember, keeping magic a secret."

Riley grin sheepishly. "Right. Sorry about that." Riley apologized. "I just got excited, that's all." Harry nodded in understanding. He knows that Riley can get too excited sometimes, and end blurting out things without knowing.

"Next time, I'm gonna try to experimenting with the X-men's powers." Harry told her, looking up. "And also Spider-man's ability."

Riley smile widely at that. "And is Allie gonna help you as well?" She asked him, getting a nod from Harry. "The two of you are getting along well, aren't you?"

Harry smile. "Yeah. Allie kinda reminds of another friend back home." Harry told her. "Susan Bones. The two of them are shy, kind, and both good at what they do. And talking about magic and technology combining together is fun."

Riley smiled, glad that Harry is becoming good friends with Allie. The girl always have a hard time being social, the same as Harry, so having someone you can talk to easily is good. Not saying that Allie doesn't talk easily with her and Katie, but the two have to make sure she get into the conversation from time to time.

Though a small part of her is worried that Allie might get an interest in Harry or vice versa. She ignore that worry, not wanting to make conflict between her and her friends. Plus, it's not like those two would go after Harry. The only rival she have to worry about is Selene.

As the two walk over to Harry's house, they saw three people at the door, talking to Sirius and Remus. That got the two teens curious. "That's funny." Harry said, narrowing his eyes at the three people. "I don't remember Sirius mentioning any visitors coming over."

"I wonder who it is." Riley commented as they got closer.. As they got closer, Harry try to think about where he seen those two adults before. As he got closer, the more familiar they look, and he has yet to see who the girl is.

When he got at the entrance of his home, his eyes widen. Standing between the two adults is someone he thought would never see in America. Her brown bushy hair was a dead give away on who she is.

"Hermione?" Harry asked in shock. The girl spun around when she heard name, looking surprise before a big smile came on her.

"Harry!" Before the boy-who-lived knew it, Hermione came over here swiftly and tackled him in a hug. It took Harry a second to return the hug, still shock that his closest friend from Britain is at America. And Riley, meanwhile, is looking at the two in surprise.

Before they ended the hug, Hermione gave Harry a slight kiss on the cheek, causing Harry to blush a little. And it also cause Riley to scowl.

In her head, the emotions are in shock. "Who this girl?" Affection said, in a bit of a panic. "How does she know Harry? Why does she know him? And why did she give him a kiss on the cheek?"

Disgust narrow her eyes at the bushy haired girl. Whoever she is, she's a threat. A major threat to Riley's relationship, it seems.

 **And that's the end. Now, Hermione is at America. Why she's here, that will be explained in the next chapter. And it look like Harry is having a good summer for once. Figured he deserves that for all the crap he's been through. Though the end of it is not going to go so smoothly, when he and the others go to the Quidditch Tournament at Europe. Review, favorite, and follow this story and I will see you guys later.**


	3. Enter Hermione

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, Harry is gonna be talking to Hermione more. Also, we get some more jealousy out of Riley. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

03 Enter Hermione

Harry is shocked, to say the least. The last thing he would expect was his best friend from Britain to be here in San Francisco. But here she is, just gave him a tight hug and a light kiss on the cheek, much to his embarrassment.

In his head, Joy is cheering. "Woohoo, yay! Hermione is here!" Joy cheered out estatically. "This summer just got better!"

"But how did she get here?" Fear asked, shock at seeing Hermione again. "And why?"

"I'm taking a guess and say that her family the same way we did. A plan." Anger stated bluntly. "As for why, probably for a vacation or to visit Harry. Maybe a bit of both."

"Either way, we shouldn't just keep Hermione waiting!" Joy said as Hermione ended the hug. "Let show how happy we are to see her!" But before Joy could get on the console, Fear stopped her.

"Wait, we need to find out how she got here." Fear said to her. "We never gave Hermione our address, only that Harry was living in San Francisco."

"He's right." Sadness packed up her fellow co-leader. "We'll need to find out how she found us." Joy pouted at this, but conceded to their points. The two of them are the leaders after all.

Once Hermione ended the hug, Harry spoke. "How are you hear Hermione?" Harry asked her, the shock still in him. "You only knew that I lived in San Francisco. I never told anyone at Britain my address."

Hermione grin. "The last few times Hedwig got to my house, I told her to give some letters to Sirius without you knowing. My parents wanted to know where you're living, so we could visit you. And I wanted it to be a surprise."

Slowly, a smile lit up Harry's face, when Fear and Sadness finally allowed Joy to have access. "Still as smart as ever, Hermione. Glad that hasn't change."

"And it never will." The girl said proudly. She then notice turn her head to Riley, who was beside Harry. The girl quickly got rid of frown and put on her usual smile, albeit a bit forced. "And who's your friend?"

Harry immediately started introductions, grabbing Riley's hands. "Hermione, this is Riley. My first friend and my girlfriend." Harry introduced. "Riley, this is Hermione. My best friend at Britain and the smartest witch I've ever seen."

After her brain caught up to what was happening, Riley now know who this girl is. Out of all of Harry's friends, Hermione is the one he talks about the most. While he doesn't talk about them often, whenever he does, Hermione was the most brought up.

So knowing this is one of Harry's closest friends, she made sure not to show any jealousy and smile at the bushy haired girl. "Hey Hermione. Harry has told me a lot about you."

"And Harry told me much about you." Hermione said back, also smiling. "When I heard from his letter that he got himself a girlfriend, I was curious to say the least. He's always been cautious around other people."

"Yeah, he was like that when he first came to San Francisco." Riley said, giggling a little. Harry had change from the person she saw a year ago, but still kept the things she like about him.

Before any of the teens could say anything else, they heard Sirius speak up from the entrance of the house. "Why don't you kids come in here and continue your inside?" Sirius suggested. He, along with Remus, went outside beside Hermione's parents, Emma and Dan, Harry recalled to himself.

"Okay Sirius." Harry called out before turning to Hermione. "I've been wanting you to meet Sirius and Remus. Ready to go?"

Hermione nodded before she, Harry, and Riley started walking towards the house. Riley then remembering something and stopped where she's at, something Harry noticed. "What's wrong Riley?" Harry asked her curiously.

Riley smile at him reassuringly. "It's nothing. Just remembered that I've to help my mom with cleaning up the kitchen. I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry nodded, smiling back. "Okay. See you tomorrow." With that, Harry give her a kiss on the cheek before walking back home with Hermione. Riley stood there for a moment, a frown on her face as she watch Harry and Hermione walk hand in hand, before going back home.

In her head, the emotions are talking. "This is bad guys. Really bad." Disgust stated, crossing her arms and pacing around the room. "We already have to deal with Selene, now one of Harry's best female friends?"

"Come on Disgust, don't get paranoid." Joy said to the green emotion. "Hermione is only a friend to Harry, remember?"

"Who to say that she doesn't like Harry more to a friend?" Disgust retorted unknowingly (Or maybe knowingly) making Fear and Affection more paranoid. "I mean, a regular friend doesn't travel across the country to see a friend."

"Maybe she's also her for vacation." Anger suggested, crossing his arms. While he will get angry against anyone trying to make a move on Harry (An event during school comes to mind), he don't jump to conclusion when there isn't any evidence. He's a short fuse, but not that short of a fuse.

Disgust frown. "I don't think that's why. At least, it's not the only thing." Disgust said. She grip her fist, and unknowingly, a dark green aura surrounded her slightly. "We have to make sure that we don't lose Harry to that bushy haired girl."

As she talk to herself, everyone else knowing that she's glowing a green aura. "Um, why is she glowing?" Fear asked nervously. His senses are telling him that this is bad. Very bad.

(Harry's Room)

"You actually learned the patronus charm?" Hermione said in awe. The two of them have been at Harry's room, with Harry telling her all that happened at San Francisco. Hermione had heard about the dementors at Halloween, along with the wizards that was hired to capture Harry, so she wanted to know all that happen, along with the other things Harry hasn't told her about.

And she was amaze that Harry actually went toe to toe with several experienced and strong wizards. And not only that, but instead of just fighting them, he use what he had to outsmart and outmaneuver them. But what amaze her the most is when he told her that he use the patronus charm against an army of dementors. And she knows that Harry is no liar.

Harry rubbed his head, looking a bit embarrassed. "Honestly, it isn't just a big deal. I only did what I had to do to protect Riley."

"Harry, you give yourself too little credit." Hermione huffed in exasperation. "The patronus charm is a seventh year spell, and extremely difficult to master. The fact that you manage to do at age thirteen is amazing."

Harry blushed, looking away a little. "It's not like I did it by myself." Harry said bashfully. "Sirius and Remus taught me how to do it. I doubt I would've done it alone without them."

That cause Hermione to be silent, causing Harry to look at her concern. In his head, the emotions are also concern, especially Sadness.

"I wonder what got her silent." Disgust said, voicing everyone's thoughts. "Do you think it's something we brought up?"

"Let's find out." Sadness said, taking control of the controller.

"Hermione?" Harry said in concern. "Something wrong?"

Hermione was silent for a minute, before speaking. "Harry, I heard that the Dursleys went to jail back at Britain." Hermione said, causing Harry to stiffen. If Hermione noticed, she pretended not to. "Were they so bad that you had to trust someone that was convicted of murder?"

In his head, Anger's head started steaming in anger. "Did she just say what I think she just said?!" Anger growled, his fist curled. "Listen you bushy haired bookworm! That 'convicted murderer' showed more kindness in one day than that so called family did in years!"

"Wait, Anger-" He ignored Fear's protest, and slam his fist onto the controller.

Harry clench his fist, a scowl crossing his forehead. "Yes, they were that bad Hermione." Harry hissed, making Hermione flinch at the tone. "And you should know that Sirius isn't a murderer, nor did he betray my parents. He was framed for it."

Hermione wanted to say more, but she saw the look in Harry's eyes that says 'Drop it.'. She did, knowing that Harry can be frightening when angered. But she did gave him a gentle hug. "I'm sorry Harry." Hermione said to him softly. "I didn't mean to make you angry. I was just shock of all that I've heard. You never told me about how bad your relatives were."

Harry's eyes soften, and he hug his friend back. "I didn't want anyone to know." Harry said back to her. "In fact, only a few knows how bad my relatives really is. You just know they're bad enough to be in jail."

Hermione really wanted to ask more, but stopped herself. She know that Harry will tell her in time, and trying to get it out of him by force will end up with him angry. So instead, she brought up another topic. "So how are your grades hear at school?"

In Harry's head, the emotions sighed in relief while that glow from Anger disappeared. Disgust, meanwhile, shook her head. "Typical Hermione. Always talking about books and grades."

"At least it's better than the other topic." Fear piped up. Meanwhile, as Hermione praise Harry for doing very well at school, something that made Harry blush, Fear and Sadness thought about that glow they saw on Anger. That never happen before. What does it mean?

Unknown to them, in Riley's head, some of Riley's emotions are thinking the exact same thing.

 **And that's the end. On the next chapter, we might get a peak in Hermione's head, as well as an explanation as to why Riley's Disgust and Harry's Anger was glowing. It was an idea brought up by one of you readers. Not by review, but by PM. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	4. Jealous

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna begin with Hermione and then show what the glowing is all about. I hope the chapter is good. I've been wracking my brain on how to write it. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

Jealous

(Hermione's POV)

She couldn't believe it. After all this time, after a whole year, she finally got to see her best friend again. The first friend she ever made.

Hermione lay on the bed happily, for once not focus on the books she have. Her parents took her to a small hotel, where the three will stay for the weeks. And the hotel isn't far away from Harry's home, much to Hermione's relief.

She was also excited to to see Harry's girlfriend as well, hearing good things about her from Harry. But while the girl was nice enough, something about her was off to Hermione. She's not sure why, but something tells her that Riley isn't entirely glad to see her.

In her head, the emotions are talking. "Finally! After all this time, we finally reunited with our best friend!" Joy cheered. Joy is female, having blue bushy hair like Hermione and a brown dress. The other female emotions have the same bushy hair as well.

Disgust, who is a male with glasses and Hogwarts robes on, sighed and close the book he was reading. "Yes Joy, you said that several times already." Then he look at one of the memory orbs. "What I'm more interested in is the feeling Riley is giving us? It's making Fear go haywire."

"You're telling me." Anger, who's female with a library woman outfit on, said as she look at Fear. The emotion is male, wearing a dental outfit like Hermione's father and mother does, and is currently muttering to himself while writing things down now. "At this point, we're gonna get too many theories from this guy."

"Maybe she's jealous?" Sadness, who's female with glasses on and a blue dress on, suggested. "It looked like it when Hermione gave Harry a kiss on the cheek."

Disgust adjusted his glasses. "We'll ask tomorrow." He stated. "But if so, I don't see the reason why. For us, Harry is like the brother we wanted to have. Hermione doesn't have any romantic interest. But I'm guessing Riley doesn't know that."

"Well, we'll mention it to her when it's tomorrow." Joy said cheerfully. "Right now, let's get some sleep. I'm on dream duty." The other emotions nodded, moving up the stairs.

Hermione, after a few minutes of thinking, went to bed. Tomorrow, she'll confront Riley about it when she get the time. But first, she'll need some sleep for tomorrow.

(Riley's POV)

Riley is having a hard time sleeping.

Reason why is because of what happened today. It started good, hanging out with her friends and boyfriend, and finding out that Harry and Allie have recreated the Avenger powers. But then Hermione enter the picture.

Riley didn't know that the two were that close. She knew they were close friends, but not that close. The bushy haired girl practically launched herself at Harry when she saw him. And that doesn't sit well with Riley. Not at all.

In her head, the emotions are trying to calm down discuss. They aren't making much progress.

"First we had to deal with Selene, now we got another girl here!" Disgust exclaimed as she started pacing around. "On top of that, it's one of Harry's closest friends!"

"Disgust, calm down." Joy tried to placate the green emotion. "It's not that big of a deal. They are just friends."

"Just friends Joy?" Disgust said in disbelief. "Just friends don't act like that! Just friends don't visit one another from different countries!"

"How about this?" Joy then suggested to her friend, in hopes of keeping her calm. "We can observe the two tomorrow and see how close they are? Then we can see for ourselves if Hermione likes Harry like we do."

DIsgust frown a bit, but then sighed. "Fine." Finally, the glowing stopped, much to the relief of the other emotions, especially Fear. "I'm going upstairs. I'll need my beauty sleep if I want to keep an eye on them." With that, Disgust went upstairs to sleep.

The other emotions are silent for a bit. "Well that was a thing." Anger replied as he put his newspaper down. The headline is 'A FRIEND OF HARRY POTTER. CAUSE OF A GLOW'.

"But what if Disgust is right?" Affection asked in worry. "What if Hermione like Harry more than a friend? And what if Harry have feelings for her?"

Joy sighed. "Like I told Disgust, we'll find out tomorrow." She then smile at Affection reassuringly. "And don't worry about Harry liking somebody else. Harry loves us, and many people see it. Even Selene. So let's not worry about it."

Affection was silent for a moment before her affectionate smile was back up. "Your right. No one can match Riley's love for Harry. Thanks Joy."

"No problem." Joy said back. "No let's go to bed. Sadness got watch duty now, so let's leave her to it." Affection nodded before she and Joy went upstairs. Anger went up as well, leaving Fear and Sadness by themselves.

"Sadness?" Blue emotion look at Fear when he spoke. "Can you look in the manual about why Disgust was glowing?" Sadness nodded to this. "Thanks Sadness. If you need us, we'll be at bed." With that, Fear join the other emotions to sleep, leaving Sadness to watch the dreams and read the manual.

(Next Day)

"So this is one of your friends from Britain Harry?" Katie asked as she look at Hermione Granger. After Harry woke up and ate breakfast, Hermione came over to his house, the small hotel she and her parents are staying at being not to far away. Riley came over not too long after, and the three met up with Katie and Allie.

Katie observe the bookworm, with said bookworm shuffling nervously, until Katie smile. "Well, nice to meet one of Harry's other friends. My name is Katie."

"And I'm Allie." The shy girl spoke up, looking down at the ground in nervousness. "It's nice to meet you Hermione."

"And you as well." Hermione greeted, smiling at the two. "I didn't think that Harry would've been able to make friends when he moved."

"Hey!" Harry whined, pouting. Something that surprising the three other girls. "I'm not that bad. And you're one to talk Hermione, considering your records of friends before Hogwarts."

"Shut up." Hermione retorted with a small blush. Katie blinked, looking at both Harry and Hermione in curiousity.

"You two seem to be get along well." Katie observed. While Harry can be playful at times, it's rare to see him that way. He's usually quiet, polite, and reserve like Allie, with sprouts of cheerfulness at times, but never what she's seeing now.

Harry look down. "Well, she was one of the first friends I made ever." Harry replied with a small blush. "And we've been through alot together, during our two years at Hogwarts. It made a strong bond between us."

"Agreed." Hermione said. Katie notice a brief frown on Riley's face, as well as clenched fist. She raised an eyebrow at that.

In her head, the emotions are speaking. "Oh, look like little ole Riley is jealous again." Disgust sanged. "I have a feeling this girl will have jealousy problems."

"I fear that you might be right." Fear sighed, knowing that Katie is gonna have to watch Riley.

In Riley's head, Affection, Anger, and Disgust glare at Hermione. "A special bond huh?" Disgust stated, glowing dark green once again. "Well, how special is it when you only have him as a friend?"

"Calm down Disgust." Joy said to her, quickly going to her side. "Like we said, we're only here to observe. Let's not do anything to cause a scene." Disgust frown even further, but nodded.

Harry spoke up once again. "So, you all ready to go and meet up with my team?" Riley, Katie, and Allie nodded to this while Hermione look at Harry in confusion.

"Go where? And a team for what?" Hermione asked him.

"For the the second question, I think you can guess what the team is for." Harry said to her. Hermione thought about it for a moment before snorting.

"Of course you would be in a quidditch team, even in another country."

"What can I say? I can't get enough of being in the sky." Harry remarked back. "And for the first question. Britain isn't the only place where magical areas are hidden. We're gonna go to a magical park here in San Francisco."

Hermione's eyes lit up in curiosity and eagerness. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go." Hermione pulled Harry by the arm, causing the boy to laugh as he lead to the girl to the alley where the magical park is at.

"Alright, alright Mione." Harry laughed, using Hermione's nickname. Typical Hermione. Whenever she learns something new, she want to find out more about it, no matter what it is.

This time, Riley couldn't wipe away the frown as she watch the two. Especially when she heard Harry give Hermione an affectionate nickname. She knows that this is Harry's friend, and the two friends are probably just eager to see one another once again, but those rational thoughts are barely passing her head.

And it's because of this ugly feeling that is pulsing bigger than it did before….jealousy.

In her head, all the emotions saw Disgust turn brighter and brighter the more she gets angry. She is glaring daggers at Hermione's back, like it would kill her.

"Sadness?!" Fear screamed, quickly backing away from the angry green emotion. "Do you know what this is?!"

"Hang on." Sadness said, flipping back to the page where she found out about this emotion. "Ah, here it is. On the manual, this is Passion. A brief evolution we all go to whenever our feelings gets stronger. Whenever our feelings gets stronger, a bright light form around us until we turn into…..another emotion."

Everyone's eyes widen at this and they all turn to see the dark green light envelope Disgust. Finally, after a few moments, the light died down. And reveal somebody else.

The new emotion that replaced Disgust still have the same green skin, but her style change. She's wearing a green blouse with red stripes on the shoulders, a green and red striped skirt that goes down right above her knees, and her hair wrapped in a long ponytail. Her face is more slender and oval shape, and her eyes fiercer.

"Finally, I never thought I would get out." The new emotion sighed. Then she turn to the other emotions. "Oh, hey there emotions. My name is Jealous."

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked it. So, is Riley's jealousy problem is gonna be a big problem for Harry? Especially when she meets more of his friends, most of them being female? I will say this though. I don't plan on making it a harem. I plan on keeping this purely Harry/Riley for the series. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	5. Summer Park

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Remember the winter park Harry, Riley, and the others went to in RFCW? Well, we're going back there again, but instead, like the chapter says, it change into a summer park. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

Summer Park

All of the emotions stared at the person that used to be Disgust. None of them knows how to react to Disgust turned Jealous. They thought that getting a new emotion, after all these years, would've been the most shocking thing.

This, however, takes the cake.

Joy was the one who broke the silence. "Well, hello there Jealous. My name is Joy. Over there-"

"Sadness, Anger, Fear, and Affection. Yeah, I know." Jealous said, rolling her eyes. "And my pre-evolution emotion is Disgust."

That shocked the emotions. "How did you know all of that?" Fear asked her.

"I'm not a new emotion that just recently formed up, like Affection over there." Jealous pointed at the pink emotion. "I am Disgust, yet another emotion. I have the same body, and same memory, but not the same feelings."

"That makes little sense." Anger stated bluntly.

Jealous shrugged. "Try not to think about it all that much. It confusing to do so."

All the emotions took in that information. "Does this mean we all have something like that?" Fear asked hesitantly.

Jealous nodded. "Yep. I don't know the names personally, but they are there." Jealous then frown and cross her arms with a pout. "And I bet they have better names than I do. I mean, come on! Why did I have to be named Jealous? Why not Jealousy?"

"Now that you mention it, Jealousy does have a nice ring to it." Affection mused. Jealous moaned.

"I know, right?" Jealous complained. "But I have to be named Jealous! It's just not fair!" She started grumbling to herself, turning away from the other emotions.

Sadness is next to speak up. "So, do you know what your job is here?" The emotion broke out of her grumbling and look towards Sadness.

"For me, I don't do much really." Jealous replied. "I just come out whenever another girl close to Harry is near. Example: The bushy haired witch, in lack of better words." She jerked her head towards the monitor, which shows Hermione and Harry walking in front of the others. "If a girl aggravates Riley enough, I become possessive and try to keep her away from him."

Joy look at Jealous in shock. "You're not gonna keep them away from each other, are you?" Joy asked nervously. The question also made Fear nervous. They don't want Harry to lose a friend because of Riley. To their relief, Jealous shook her head.

"No, I won't." Jealous reassured them. Then she turn her head back to the screen. "At least for now."

(Magical Park)

Hermione at the area in awe. When all of them went through the dead end of the alley, Hermione saw a summer paradise. Magical roller coasters all around, a large beach at the far end, an outside arcade at another side, and more.

"I never knew America is capable of such magic." Hermione said in awe. Harry chuckle.

"Neither did I, when I first got here." Harry said, looking up. "Go to show how devolved the British wizard world is."

"America is the best." Katie stated proudly. Harry can't blame her for stating that. The American wizard world seems better than the British wizard world. She then started walking towards the Quidditch field nearby. "Come on. The others are waiting for us."

Everyone nodded and follow Katie to the quidditch patch. Soon, they saw Harry's team talking with one another and sitting in one of the bleachers in the field.

The first on the team to spot them was Madison. She quickly got the others' attention and soon, the six of them walk over to the three magic users and the two mundanes.

"So, there's something you want to show us Harry?" Chad asked before he noticed Hermione near Harry. "And who's she?"

Harry spoke up. "This is Hermione, a friend of mine from Britain. Hermione, this is my quidditch team." The six of the them introduce themselves to her, with Hermione getting a 'Fred and George' vibe from Caitlynn and Jeanne.

Nevertheless, she smile at them all. "It's nice to meet all of you. Hope I can blend in well with all of you."

"I'm sure you will." Madison said kindly, smiling at her. "A friend of Harry's is a friend of ours." Hermione's smile got wider at that.

"Okay, now that we're all introduce." Chad spoke up once again. He look at Harry. "Again, there's something you want to show us Harry?"

Harry nodded. "It was an experiment Allie and I were working on for months. I already show some of it to Riley and Katie, but now I'm gonna show all of you." That peaked the team's interest, as well as Hermione's.

"An experiment?" Hermione said, tilting her head. "What kind of experiment is it?"

"A magical one." Harry told her. He then took out something from his pocket before putting them on the floor and silently expanding them. Iron Man gloves and Iron Man boots showed up.

Hermione's eyes widen. In her head, the emotions are also surprise. "He can silently cast spells?!" Disgust exclaimed in shock. "And wandlessly as well?! Our teachers told us it would be hard to master!"

"Yet Harry's doing it." Joy said in awe.

Outside, Hermione spoke up in shock. "You can silently and wandlessly cast spells Harry? I heard that it was suppose to be too difficult to learn."

All of the American wizards and witches chuckled a little at that. "It might be for you Brits." Selene commented. "But in America, as well as several other countries, we learn how to do wandless magic when we get to our teens. It's difficult, yes, but not impossible with practice."

Hermione open and close her mouth, shock by this revelation, before she pouted. "That's so not fair." Hermione replied petulantly. "For years, I've been led to believe that wandless magic is too advance to learn."

Harry chuckled. "How about this Hermione?" Harry offered. "When we get back, I'll teach you how to do wandless magic. Does that sounds good to you?"

In Hermione's head, Joy brighten considerably. "Harry's gonna teach us wandless magic?!" She exclaimed. Then, with a loud squeal, she press her hand on one of the buttons of the console.

Before he knew it, Hermione tackled him in a bone crushing hug that would make Molly Weasley proud. "Thank you,thank you, thank you! You are the greatest friend anyone could ask for!" Some in the group were a bit at the enthusiasm was showing while Harry felt like his bones is gonna be turned into dust.

Riley, however, felt herself scowling at this. In her head, Joy and Anger had to hold Jealous back from the console. "Let me at her, let me at her!" Jealous raged. "I'm not gonna let this witch get Riley's man!"

"Jealous, calm down!" Joy pleaded. "That's a friendly hug! A friendly hug!"

"Is her name Jealous or Possessive?!" Anger exclaimed. Cause she's acting very possessive right now. "And how long is this woman is going to stay here?!"

Outside, Katie and Selene notice Riley scowling. Selene gain a mischievous smirk on her face while Katie sighed at her friend. Deciding to do something before it becomes a problem, Katie spoke up. "Hermione, can you let Harry go so he can show all of us the experiment?"

Once Hermione let (And Harry made sure his arms are working), the boy-who-lived put on his gloves and boots. He pushed magic into one of the gloves, causing a blue beam to form in the palm of the gloves. Then, aiming towards the walls of the stadium, he shot a blue beam.

An explosion was made from the blast, but due toi thge charm on the stadium, no damage happened. Nevertheless, the group (San Riley, Katie, and Allie) stare at Harry in shock.

"Y-Y-You actually I use to shoot beams out of the gloves?" Chad stuttered in shock. Then he grin. "Dude! That is awesome!"

"Amazing!" Madison stated in pure shock. "How are you able to do that? Not even wizards back in Japan has be able to do something like that!"

Harry chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "You can thank Allie foir helping. She made the gloves and boots, as well as everything else in my pocket, able to absorb the magic easily. She also camne up with the idea that if magic is able to be put through wands, it could also be put through other items."

Caitlynn and Jeanne rubbed their chins simultaneously. "Hmm, a magical prodigy-"

"-and a mechanical genius."

"Combine those together-"

"-and you get a deadly combination."

Harry and Allie blush at the compliments. But before they could say anything, Hermione spoke up. "T-T-That's incredible Harry!" Hermione exclaimed in pure amazement. "With something like this, it proves that muggle inventions and magic itself could be combined together!" She look very eager now. "What else did the of you make?!"

Harry pull out more items out of his pockets. "We use all the Avenger items to do this." While Hermione isn't really a comic movie or comic book fan, she knows enough to understand what he's saying.

So, the group watch as Harry use the guns and the bow to shoot spells quicker and easier. Gain super strength from the Hulk gloves. Produce electricity from the toy hammer. And make the shield nearly as hard as Captain America's shield.

As Riley watches Harry use all the items in full power, her jealousy is momentarily forgotten. For now, at least.

In her head, the group saw Jealous glowing dark green. "Oh come on, really?" Jealous complained. "Give me a few more hours. I just got here."

Despite her pleas, Jealous slowly turn back into Disgust. The green emotion look at her hands in shock while the emotions are all staring at her.

"Um, Disgust?" Joy spoke up, walking towards her friend. "You're all right? You remember everything that happened?" Disgust, after a moment, nodded.

"It's weird. During the time Jealous was taking over, I felt myself moving and speaking, yet knowing that it wasn't me doing it." Disgust murmured. "Strange."

"Well, let's forget right now." Anger said, looking back at the monitor. "Hopefully, that emotion is gonna be coming back anytime soon."

Fear groan, slapping his palms onto his face. Rule number 1: Never say stuff like that or it will be bound to happen. He really hope that Anger didn't just jinx all of them.

…...And now he's doing it!

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this chapter. Also, I won't be showing the other side of the emotions too many times. Only when Harry, Riley, Hermione, or any of the characters feels really happy, sad, angry, etc. Honestly, I'm not really sure if this will be a good idea in the long run, but I already wrote it in, so I'm gonna stick to it. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	6. Working Out Jealousy Problem

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, we're gonna continue from last time and Katie, along with Selene, is gonna confront Riley about her jealousy. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inside Out or Harry Potter.**

06 Working Out Jealousy Problem

The group is having a lot of fun at the park. They gone to several arcade games, several roller coasters, and a few food courts. Hermione is especially having fun, experiencing the america wizard world's games (Which are much like muggle games and rollercoasters back home, and then some), but felt nauseated when riding one or two of the roller coasters. Roller coasters Caitlynn and Jeannette manage to convince her to ride.

They are definitely like Fred and George. She hope the four will never be introduced to one another.

Now, the group is at the food court, all of them having a small lunch. "This place is amazing!" Hermione said to Harry, the amazement clearly in her voice. "I wish we have something like this back home! Is there anything America can't do?"

That question caused Katie, along with Harry's team, to look a bit sheepish and embarrassed. "Two things really." Katie said, still sheepish. "One is the fact that we couldn't really hold a full public school here. Got a few private schools here, although they are rare. But other than that, it's the adults' responsibility to teach their kids."

"Don't ask why is that. We don't really know the full details about it." Chad said to Hermione before she could ask. "The other part is that we have a harder time keeping our magical secrets from the public."

"So we have to rely on the US government for help with that." Madison continued for her fellow quidditch player. "Plus, we can tell our closest friends at a certain age, those we know can keep a secret."

Hermione was a bit surprise to hear this. But not much. It seems every magical world have it's own flaws in some way, just like every country does. "Still, the more I hear about your country, the more I want to learn. The british wizard world don't have a lot of information about other wizard worlds, about their histories or culture.

"Probably because the ministry don't want others to know about the other countries." Harry muttered to himself. He then spoke out loud to Hermione. "Good thing I got you those books last Christmas."

"Yeah. Which reminds me…." Without any warning, Hermione gave Harry a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, causing Harry to yelp in shock. The others look surprise at the sudden affection while Riley scowl. Selene also frown a bit at this as well, before a small smirk got onto her face, something Madison notice. She sighed. What is her friend up to now?

"Thank you for the books Harry! Thanks to you I learn much more about America magical history!" Hermione gushed in gratitude. "And thank you for the, uh, other gift."

' _Other gift?'_ The group thought, wondering what she's talking. Harry's shock went away and turn into hidden amusement. It seems Hermione still doesn't want others to know about her love of Yugioh yet.

In Riley's head, Disgust is grinding her teeth, glowing once again. "Other gift? What do you mean by other gift?" What on earth did Harry gave Hermione?

Joy attempted to placate Disgust. "I don't think she means what we're thinking of Disgust. It might be something embarrassing for her to admit." Her choice of words did not calm down Disgust at all, judging by the glow getting brighter. "I-I-I meant like a guilty pleasure of hers. Something completely innocent."

Now that calmed down Disgust, but not by much. "We'll see."

Outside, Katie noticed her friend grabbing onto Harry's hand possessively. She sighed. She better deal with this now before Riley does something she would regret. "Hey Riles, can I talk to you for a sec? Just the two of us?"

Riley look at Katie, curious as to why she want to talk before feeling a bit nervous. Did she notice the way she was acting?

In her head, Fear is freaking out. Again. "Ah! We can't let anyone know! What would they think about jealousy?" He started frantically pushing buttons until Anger pull him away from the console by the back of his sweater.

Riley shook her head a bit before getting up. "Okay. We can go talk." After saying everyone that they'll be back quickly, the two search for a place to talk.

None of them noticed Selene slip away from the group.

(With Riley and Allie)

"So, what do you want to talk about Katie?" Riley asked nervously. She got even more nervous at the mischievous smile on her face. The two of them are near the bathroom, at a secluded corner.

"Oh, nothing much." Katie drawled, the smirk still on her face. "I just want to talk about how jealous you are of Hermione. Or are you just possessive over our britain friend?"

Ruby blush, waving her hands rapidly. "W-Why I would either of those things? I-I mean, Harry is my boyfriend now, so there's no reason for me to-"

Katie put a finger on Riley's lip. "Riley, Riley, Riley." Katie sang. "You know how stubborn I am. Best to just admit it now, rather than avoid the truth." Riley sighed at that. She's right. Katie is too stubborn for her own good.

"Alright, I admit it. I maybe a bit possessive over Harry." Riley mumbled, blushing and looking away. "It's just, the two of them seems so close." She then frown. "Almost too close, for my taste."

Katie sighed at this. "Look Riles, you know that Harry have friends at Britain. Those friends known him longer than we have, not to mention that Harry cherishes each friend he makes. So you probably will need to accept that they'll be a big part of his life, especially Hermione from the looks of it."

Riley cross her arms, not looking her away. "Easy for you to say." She muttered. "You don't have a boyfriend. Besides, how can I accept it when she hugged him and kiss his cheek several times?"

Katie held back at snickered. "Dang, you really have a jealousy problem don't you Riles?" Riley blush even more at that.

"Well, that's something I file in my memories for later." Riley and Katie yelped in shock when they heard Selene. Katie look at Selene in surprise while Riley glare at her. Selene just gave her usual sly grin. "Oh, and just so you know, I know what you guys were talking about. It's so cute, Riley being so possessive over Harry. Not that I blame her."

"Sh-Shut up Selene!" Riley retorted, glaring at her (former?) rival. Selene merely gave her an amuse look before getting serious.

"Katie is right Riley. You'll need to accept that Harry will be close to all his friends, boys and girls." Selene told her. "Besides, it's not like Hermione got an interest in Harry. I got a more brother and sister vibe from those two."

"How can you know that for sure?" Riley questioned the two. Katie and Selene look at one another before sighing.

"Look, if you want to, maybe you should ask Hermione herself if she likes Harry or not." Katie offered. Before Riley could protest, she hold her hands up. "And don't say that she might not tell the truth. Just go off blunt, and that will catch her off guard. That should show if she's telling the truth or not."

Riley thought about Katie's plan. It seems foolproof. And that's surprising, considering her friends comes up with the most wackiest ideas. "I'll try that when I get the chance. Thanks."

Katie grin. "No problem. Anything to help out of friend." Katie grab her hand. "Now let's go back. I'm sure Allie and Harry are wondering where we're at."

"And Madison might be wondering what I'm doing." Selene spoke in. With that, the three teen girls went back to their friends.

(Later)

It was mid-afternoon before everyone went back home. Riley tried to find a good time to talk to Hermione, but she couldn't any. After a bit, she decided to speak to her later. She got all summer.

Now, she and Harry are in her room, with Harry leaning on the headboard and reading while Riley is leaning on her stomach, on her computer. As they're doing their individual tasks, Harry is thinking to himself.

It didn't pass his mind that Riley has been acting weird today. There were times that Riley had a brief scowl on her face before quickly hiding, and also times where her grip on his hand gets a bit tighter. And it usually whenever he's speaking to Hermione.

In his head, the emotions are trying to figure out what was up with Riley as well. Disgust sighed in frustration. "This is like the first time we went to the arcade all over again."

"I wouldn't say that." Joy rebutted, being the optimist as usual. "At least Harry didn't get to any panic attacks."

"Thank goodness for that." Fear said in relief. Then he frown. "But what is up with Riley anyway? Did we get her angry somehow?"

"How about we ask the girl herself?" Anger suggested. That cause Fear to get into another panic.

"No! We can't ask her that! It might be personal." Fear protested. "What if we get her angry if we ask? What if-"

"Fear." Sadness stopped Fear's nervous ranting. "It wouldn't hurt to ask. If she doesn't want to talk about it, we won't try to force it out of her." That placated fear a bit, but he is still nervous about that. So with that, Disgust got on the console to fuel Harry's curiosity.

Outside, Harry put down the book and look at Riley. "Riley, did I do anything wrong today?" Riley stopped focusing on her computer, and look at her boyfriend in surprise.

"What make you say that Harry?" Riley asked him. Harry look down.

"Well, there were times I saw you scowl briefly before hiding, not to mention you were squeezing my hand tightly at one point." Harry told her. Riley's eyes widen at the fact that Harry saw that.

In her head, Disgust is groan and slam her head on the console. "I thought we were being discreet about that. And I thought boys are too stupid to notice how we're acting."

"Well Harry isn't really most boys." Affection said. Then her pink eyes shine a little in happiness. "But the fact that Harry can tell what we're feeling is so romantic! It shows how close Harry is to Riley!" Disgust roll her eyes at the affectionate emotion.

"Riley, did I did something wrong at one point?" Harry's voice broke Riley out of her thoughts. She can see that Harry is beginning to look guilty. "I promise to make it up to you, just please tell me what's wrong."

Not wanting her boyfriend to feel guilty, Riley started to explain herself. "No, it's not you Harry. You didn't do anything wrong." Riley assured Harry, getting off her stomach and faced him. "It just that, I felt a bit….possessive, when Hermione came over here." Riley look down at that.

Harry looked confuse. "Possessive? Why did you feel that way? Hermione is just a friend. One of my closest friends, yes, but still a friend."

Riley kept her eyes away from away, a bit embarrassed of how she acted. "Yeah, but the two of you seemed to get along so well. Hermione even gave you several hugs and kisses on the cheeks. Not to mention the nickname you gave her."

Harry tilted his head. "You mean Mione?" Riley nodded to that. "But you have a nickname, remember? One that you like, if I recall."

Riley rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Yeah, but….it's not as affectionate as the name Mione. I mean, Katie use the name at times as well, and so does my dad."

Harry sighed a little before speaking. "Do you want me to come with a nickname for you? I can, if you want me to."

Riley shook her head. "No, it's okay. I doubt you could do much with a name like Riley." The tomboy said, smiling at Harry. "Riles is good. And it fits me better."

Harry gain a small smile at that. Then, he grab Riley's hands and squeeze it softly. "You don't have to worry Riley." Harry said to sincerely. "I'm not gonna leave you for someone else. I'm with you, until you don't want me anymore."

Riley stare at Harry. His words are so sincere, so truthful, that she can't even doubt his words.

In her head, the emotions are also stun at what Harry had said. The glow that was on Disgust for a while has completely vanish now. Finally, Affection squealed. "We got the most amazing boyfriend! Let's give him a good kiss!" Affection then put both hands on the console, causing Riley to react.

Before Harry knew what was happening, Riley wrapped her arms around Harry and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Harry was surprise at the sudden kiss, but quickly adjusted and started kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

After a good ten seconds, they ended the kiss, and Riley then gave her usual bright smile. "Thank you Harry." Riley stated happily, hugging her boyfriend. "I think I needed to hear that from you." Harry smile and hug her back.

"Just remember, you don't have to worry." Harry said to her softly. "You have me, until you say otherwise." Riley hug him tighter.

"You won't have to worry about that." Cause really, Riley can't imagine being with anyone else. So with that in mind, she gave Harry another kiss.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this chapter. Oh, and just so you know, that won't be the end of the Possessive Riley. We'll still have Jealous come up once in awhile, especially during the school days. Oh, the plans I got for that. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	7. A Trip to Britain

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but I had a bad cold, and was a bit stuck on what to do. Feeling better now, and manage to put down what I wanted to write, so here's a chapter for you guys after a long while. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inside Out or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 7: A Trip to Britain

It's been a couple of weeks since Hermione arrived at Britain, and not counting the first few days, there wasn't anymore tension between her and Riley. In fact, after Harry reassured Riley that he isn't leaving her, and after Hermione confronted her about it, the two girls got along fairly well.

Speaking of the confrontation, Hermione went to Riley's house to talk to her about how Riley acted around the bushy haired girl. It was the day after Hermione's second day at the US when it happened.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Riley, can you get the door?" Her mother asked as she cook breakfast. Riley, who had gotten up early, nodded and went to get the door. When she opened it, she was face to face with Hermione Granger._

 _In her head, Fear, who was drinking a cup of coffee for the morning, spit it right out at the sight of the bushy haired girl. "Hermione? Why is she here?" Fear exclaimed in shock and, well, fear._

 _The other emotions are shock, as well as a bit nervous as well. "You don't think she notice Riley's behavior did she?" Affection asked nervously._

" _Harry told us that Hermione is smarter than most people." Sadness said. "So she probably notice." A few of them gulp at that._

 _Riley, who was looking at Hermione in shock, spoke up after a moment. "Hermione? What are you doing here? Harry is next door, you know."_

" _I know." Hermione responded back. "I just wanted to talk to you about something." Riley shuffle a bit nervously. Did Hermione notice how she was acting?_

" _O-Okay, sure. Come in, and let's talk in my room." Riley said, letting her in the house. "Mom, Hermione is here talk a bit. We'll be upstairs."_

There was a moment of pause before her mom spoke back. "Ok Riley. Make sure to come back down for breakfast after your talk with Hermione."

" _Ok." As Riley and Hermione went upstairs, Riley internally scolded herself for showing nervousness._

 _In her head, Disgust is scolding fear. "Fear, stop making Riley nervous!" Disgust scolded. "It only making Riley more suspicious!"_

" _Sorry, I can't help it!" Fear raise his hands up in surrender. He's Fear. He can't help but feel nervous about anything._

 _When Riley and Hermione enter the former's room, the two of them took their seats on Riley's bed. The blonde couldn't help but fidget at the silence while the brunette gathered her thoughts._

 _Finally, after a long moment of silence (Or long for Riley), Hermione spoke. "Riley, I've been noticing something yesterday and the day before." The bookworm begin. "From force smiles to brief scowls whenever I have physical connections with Harry." Riley would've frown at the mention of that if she wasn't so nervous. "So, I have to ask you…." Hermione stare at Riley, a serious look in her eyes. "Were you jealous? Or better yet, possessive"_

 _Riley blushed in embarrassment and started stammering an excuse. "P-Possessive? W-Why would I-" She stopped when Hermione gave her a no nonsense look, and sighed. "...yes, I was being a bit possessive." She admitted in embarrassment, a pint tint on her cheek._

" _But why?" Hermione pressed on. "I don't feel that way about Harry. He's my best friend, like a brother to me. Why would you feel possessive around me?"_

 _Riley sighed and look down. "I didn't know that. All I see was a girl Harry was very close to." Riley said to her. "Plus, I had a bit of a rivalry with Selene last year before me and Harry become a couple."_

" _Harry and I." Hermione corrected, making Riley roll her eyes. In her head, Disgust and Anger roll their eyes at as well, muttering something about bookworms. "And you don't have to worry about me trying to steal Harry from you. I actually support you dating him. He needs someone in his life to help him deal with the craziness in it."_

 _Riley giggled, recalling the adventures they had. "Crazy indeed." Then she smile brightly at Hermione. "Thank you Hermione. While I reassured by Harry yesterday, it's a relief to hear it from you."_

 _Hermione nodded. "But know this." Hermione added, giving Riley a stern glare. "If you ever break his heart, I will leave painful and embarrassing hexes that would last for months."_

 _Riley, along with the emotions inside her, froze in fear at the threat and the look on Hermione's face. It's a look she saw many of the more stern teachers that says, 'Do not test me'._

 _Swallowing her fear (A.K.A, Anger and Disgust dragging Fear away from the console), Riley spoke to Hermione. "I would sooner hurt myself than hurt Harry in anyway." 'Ever again.' She added the last part to herself. She still feel a bit guilty about calling him a freak._

 _Hermione lost the stern and smile at her. "Good."_

 _(End Flashback)_

So after that, the hockey player and the bookworm got along fairly well. There were times where their interests clashed with one another, but nothing serious.

So threw over half a July, Harry, Hermione, Riley, Katie, and Allie would hang out with one another. Katie got along with Hermione, with the two discussing the difference between American magic and British magic, while Allie and Hermione bonded through their intelligence.

Right now, the five of them are walking together to Harry's home. The three magic users and two mundanes got out of the movie theaters, just finished watching Ant-Man. Harry manage to convince Hermione to watch the movie with them, and they all enjoyed it. Well, Hermione have a few complaints about it.

"Why don't they keep comic book in characters in character?" Hermione complained, referring to the fact that Ant-Man was a thief instead of a scientist. "It's not hard to do so, isn't it?"

"But you got to admit, him being a thief makes it more interesting." Katie added in. Hermione merely pouted, not liking the fact that no one here is on her side.

Harry, knowing what his friend is thinking, decided to add his two cents. "Well, while there are times where the characters should've been kept in character, there can be times where modifications can be welcomed. And you seemed to enjoy the character, if you laughing wasn't any indication." Hermione blushed.

"Shut up Harry." Hermione grumbled, crossing her arms and pouted. Though he considered his words, something is becoming easier for her to do as time passes.

Riley spoke up as they got closer to home. "So, what is it that Sirius want to speak to us about?"

"No clue." Harry said with a shrug. "Must be something fun for us since the conversation involve all five of us."

"And something that he talked to all our parents about." Katie mentioned. True to her words, Sirius had talked to all of their parents about it. "Whatever it is, I hope it's good."

"Like the time Sirius took all of us to that special dessert shop." Allie recalled, getting dreamy smiles from Riley and Katie. One thing to say about Sirius, is that he makes sure you have as much fun as possible with him.

In Riley's head, Joy, Affection, and Disgust drooled at the memory of those yummy magical desserts. Especially when those memories are being played in front of them.

Harry grabbed the door handle. "Well, only one way to find out." After he said that, he opened the door and the five walked into the house and into the living room. Inside is Sirius and Remus, who appeared to have waited for them.

"Hello Pup. How about you and your friends take a seat?" Sirius offered. All of them got a seat, with Harry in the middle of the girls, Riley at his left and Hermione at his right.

"So, what is it do you want to talk about Sirius?" Harry asked. Sirius grinned.

"Well, I heard that in Britain, there's a Quidditch World Cup that's gonna happen at Britain in a few days." Sirius mention to them. "And I want to ask all of you if you want to watch."

Katie's and Riley's eyes widen in delight. While Riley still a hockey player in heart, she started to like watching quidditch tournament. More so when Harry plays.

Allie also looks a bit interest while Hermione sighed, being the only who isn't that interest in the flying sport. Harry, however, froze at the thought of going back to his original home.

In his head, Fear is protesting home. "No way! Absolutely not!"

"I agree with the scaredy-cat hear." Anger grumbled, crossing his arms. "I don't really want to go back to the place that gave us grief."

"But it could be fun!" Joy argued, wanting to watch the game. "Besides, Riley and Katie look excited about this as well."

"How about we ask Sirius about the people trying to keep us there?" Sadness offered, mainly to her fellow leader Fear. The purple emotion bit his lip, but nodded in agreement.

Harry spoke up. "Sirius, what about the fact Dumbledore tried to get me back to Britain?" Harry asked him. "Remember that he hired hired wands in order to try and get me back. What to stop him from trying to get me while we're at Britain?" Riley stiffen at the thought of Harry getting taken away from her.

In her head, Anger's head steaming. "If that guy think he can take Harry away from Riley, he got another thing coming!"

"Agreed." Disgust and Affection said together, Disgust looking stony face while Affection got a cute angry face.

"Don't worry about that." Sirius reassure Harry. "I talked to Amelia Bones through the floo network, and she told me that she'll make sure Dumbledore doesn't try anything. She'll have her aurors keep close surveillance on him, and anyone with him."

Harry relax a little at that, as did his Fear and Anger in his head. Riley also relax at this as well. "But how are we going to get there?" Hermione asked Sirius. "Are we going by plane? Cause I don't think my parent would approve of it, after coming all the way here to the US."

"Same with my parents." Allie said quietly, twiddling her thumbs. "They don't like me going anywhere far away without them." Sirius smirked at this.

"We don't have to worry about long trips." Sirius reassured them. "Remus and I been doing some research in our job at the US Ministry, and found out that their's a building of floo networks connected to other countries."

"Floo?" Riley and Allie questioned in confusion.

"A type of magical transportation through fireplaces." Remus explained to them. "We told all of your parents about it, and they approved. Well, we glossed the details a little with Allie's parents, since they don't know about magic." Allie nodded in understanding.

"So, when are we going?" Katie asked excitingly.

"If you all want, we will go tomorrow." Sirius told them. "While the World Cup is a few weeks away, the Weasleys offered to stay with them while we wait for it."

"The Weasleys?" Riley questioned, while Harry and Hermione stiffened. "Who are they?" Before Sirius and Remus could speak up, Harry answered her questions.

"The Weasleys are a redheaded family that Hermione and I know about." He told her. He clench his hands into fist. "We're friendly with most of them, but there's one I'm not so friendly with right now." Riley was about to ask who is it when the memory suddenly came up in her mind. Ron.

In his head, Harry is having a dilemma. Before leaving Britain, he and Ron didn't parted in the best of terms. And he heard from Hermione that Ron alienated nearly all of his friends, including the bushy haired girl herself.

In his head, the emotions are arguing. "Do you really need to see the red headed jerk again?" Anger protested with a scowl. "I don't want to hear another rude thing again."

"While I admit the I'm not fond of seeing Ron again, there's also the other Weasleys." Joy argued. "Fred, George, and Ginny are our friends."

"Speaking of the girl, I'm glad she got over the crush on us." Disgust mentioned, leaning on the console. During the year, Fred and George mentioned that Ginny got over her crush on him. That's a relief to them, because while Harry consider a girl a friend, a little sister at the most, he doesn't have any romantic attachments to her. "It would make things awkward, considering Riley's possessiveness."

"Definitely." Affection agreed. While he like loves, he's not looking to make a drama out of Harry's life. Riley is the only girl for them. "Still, it would be nice to see them after all these years."

Outside, Sirius sighed when Harry mentioned that he and Ron aren't in friendly terms. "Yeah, about that, Mrs. Weasleys told me in the letter that she scolded Ron about his behavior and that he wants to apologize to you and Hermione when you two get back."

The two of them are a bit surprise at this, but then thought that his parents must've forced him to do so. "Are you sure he's gonna apologize?" Harry asked cautiously.

Remus answered. "If things become hostile between the three of you, then we can leave. But I suggest to give Ron a chance, at least so you can see your other friends again." Harry and Hermione look at each other, silently communicating. Riley saw this, and bit back the jealousy she's feeling inside.

Inside her head, Disgust felt Jealous coming up inside, but she forced her back in her mind. She isn't gonna ruin this one.

Finally, after a moment, the two British magic users nodded to each other. "We'll give Ron a chance." Harry spoke for both of them. "But if he waste it, and it ends up with us not wanting to be in the same room as him, we'll request to leave."

"That's fair." Remus said with a nod. "Now, why don't you four go home and get ready for tomorrow?" The four girls nodded and went out of the house, and to their respected families.

As RIley walked home, the emotions are talking to each other about the trip to Britain. "Oooh, we're gonna be going to to Harry's original home!" Affection squealed, twirling around. "This is gonna be so exciting!"

"The good or the bad kind?" Fear asked nervously. "Cause while Sirius said that people are going to watch this Dumbledore guy, there cans be a million of way for him to-"

"Fear, don't ruin the excitement."Joy interrupted him. "This could be an amazing trip!"

"Though I wonder what got stuck in Harry's butt when that Ron guy was mentioned." Anger mused, reading his newspaper. The headline is A TRIP TO BRITAIN. "What happen that got Harry angry at him?"

"Must be something as bad, or worse, as what we did to Harry." Sadness guessed, making Disgust flinch at the reminder. "I hope it isn't."

"Let's not think about it now." Disgust told her, wanting to forget her mistake. "Right now, let's go get Riley ready for the trip. I need to make sure she is cuter than those Brits." After that, the group payed attention to the monitor as Riley went upstairs to get ready for tomorrow.

 **And that's the end. So what do you guys think of the chapter? I hope it's good, considering how long since I updated this. Next up, the group is gonna visit the Weasleys. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	8. The Weasley Home

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before we start, I would like to ask you guys something. I was reminded about Harry's birthday in a recent review from the prequel of this story. That his birthday in July, and that it was the reason Voldemort went after Harry. 'The seventh month dies' and all that. So, do you think I should rewrite chapter 10 and 11 of the prequel a bit? Let me know your opinions on the reviews.**

 **So, with that, let's get onto the chapter. Here, Harry and his family and friends are going to Britain, and then to the Burrows. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **P.S. I'm gonna rewrite the last chapter a little to where instead of the quidditch being a few weeks, it'll be in a few days, if I haven't rewrote it already. Just so you guys know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

Chapter 8: The Weasley Home

"So, everyone ready to go?"

"Yes Sirius." The kids responded to Sirius's question. Each one of them is carrying individual backpacks, filled with essentials and a few personal items.

He nodded. "Good. Let's go then." He held out a toy wheel, something he got from the thrift store. "Each of you grab onto a wheel." The kids look hesitant at this (All of them having experience with portkeys at one point or another), but nevertheless, grab onto the wheel. As soon as they did, they teleported to the international floo building.

The children as they got sprawled into the ground. Magical transportation is not their favorite. "We need to get use to portkeys. Especially with multiple people." Katie groaned.

"Agreed." The others said. Unknown to them, their emotions are also sprawled around their individual headquarters. Sirius and Remus chuckled at this before helping all the kids up.

As they got up, Harry observed the area around him. The building is large, with several floos at the walls. Each one got a flag of the country it leads to. And there are several people going to the floos. "Come on. The floo to Britain is this way." Remus said, pointing to the floo that has the British flag on top of it.

"Alright then." Sirius spoke up. "I'll go first. Harry will go next, then Hermione, then Katie, then Riley, then Allie, with Remus last." It so that an adult will stay at the kids side, and the non-magical children can observe how the floo works. With that, Sirius went under the floo. Though instead of picking up a pile of ash, the floor under him automatically started heating up and in an instant, green fire surrounded him and teleported him to Britain.

Riley and Allie shifted nervously, since they never use the floo before and it look like real fire, while Harry and Katie doesn't look all that nervous. Harry went in next, and like Sirius, was gone in almost an instant. The same goes for Hermione when she got in the floo next.

Katie turn and grin at her friends. "Don't worry. You're not gonna feel a thing." Katie reassured them. Then she walk to the floo, but before she got in, she said one last thing. "Well, except for the landing. You're gonna feel that." With that, she got in and teleported to England.

"Geeh, thanks for the reassurance Katie." Riley grumbled, mentally yelling at her best friend right now. In her head, Anger is also yelling, being held down by Disgust and Joy.

"You really need to consider getting a leash for him." Disgust remarked to Joy. Joy sighed, not bothering to argue with Disgust while holding down Anger.

Meanwhile, Fear is watching the screen nervously. "Are you sure we should go through there? I mean, what if we get burned there? What if we end up somewhere else?"

"Fear, stop panicking." Affection chided him. "Nothing is gonna happen. Besides, Harry is at Britain. We can't just stay here." With that, she press the buttons on the console to urge Riley to go.

Riley gulped a little before hesitantly walking towards the floo, and going under it. She instinctively close her eyes when the fire started surrounding her, and before she knew it, she was sprawled into the ground.

"It's always funny to see other get sprawled out onto the ground." Riley lift her head up and glare at Katie, who is grinning cheekily at her. Before she could rage at her (Thanks to the influence of Anger), she saw Harry hold out a hand for her.

"You okay Riley?" Harry asked her. Riley smile gratefully at him and took the offered hand, getting back up.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She said as Allie and Remus popped out of the floo next. "Just a bit bruised from the fall."

"Yeah, taking the floo for the first time tends to do that." Harry stated, chuckling. The young couple then took each other's hand, with Harry looking at Sirius. "Where are we going next Sirius?"

"Well, Arthur should be waiting somewhere." Sirius said, looking around the area. Finally, he spotted the familiar red headed man. "There he is!" Everyone turn to where he's looking, and Harry automatically smiled when he saw the head of the Weasley household.

"Let's go then." Remus said, the group walking towards the red head. Arthur notice them quickly when they close and wave at them, a jolly smile on his face.

"Harry. Hermione. Nice to see the both of you again." Arthur said, shaking the boy's hand when they got close. Then he shook Sirius and Remus hand. "And Sirius. Remus. Glad to see the both of you as well." He then frowned. "I'm sorry for being one of the many who suspected of betraying Lily and James, Sirius. It was wrong for you to be imprisoned for so long like that."

Sirius smiled at him. "Don't worry Arthur. You're not the one who stopped me from getting a trial, and there wasn't anyway you could help me back then." He then held his hands to the American girls. "I would like introduce you to Riley, Katie, and Allie, the last two friends of Harry while the first is Harry's girlfriend."

Arthur smile at three and gave a slight bow to them. "It nice to meet all of three of you." The girls smile, Allie's being her usual shy smile, and gave their own greetings as well. "Well, let's go to the burrows now. Sirius, Remus, lets grab the children's hands and prepare to apparate."

The two adults nodded, with Sirius grabbing Harry's and Riley's hand, and Remus grabbing Katie's and Allie's hands. Arthur grab onto Hermione's hand. "Hold on tightly." Remus warned them. And with that, the three adults apparated with the children.

All the children screamed as they felt like they're going through a thin pipe. The five then sprawled into the ground, groaning in pain and/or dizziness. "I'm starting to hate magical transportation." Harry groaned.

"Join the club." Katie responded, holding her head. "I think I got a headache from that." In her head, the emotions are all sprawled around, the memory orbs all over the place.

Joy slowly got up before looking around. She sighed. "Another headache guys. Lets gather back up the orbs." The emotions groaned simultaneously before they got up and went to collect the orbs.

The kids slowly got up before the American kids examine the scene before them. In front of them is the burrows, with several acres of land and a tall, twisted (Not the negative kind) looking house in the middle of all the land.

"Welcome to the Burrows." Arthur stated, holding his hands wide. "Not much, but it's home."

"It's certainly unique." Allie spoke softly. The group then walk to the house. When they got in, they were met with every Weasley living in the house in the living room.

"Harry!" Before the boy could even breath, a red rocket suddenly launched from the living room and hugged him tightly. "I was excited when I heard that you're visiting here!"

Harry laughed, knowing that's Ginny, and hugged her back tightly, but not too tightly. "It's good to see you again too Ginny." Look like the shy girl he met two years ago is gone now.

Meanwhile, Riley's eye is twitching slightly, the jealousy rising up. Katie noticed, and nudged her friend, silently telling her to calm down. Riley took a deep breath before exhaling.

In her head, Disgust was glowing green slightly when she saw Ginny hugging Harry before she calmed down when Katie nudged Riley. "This is gonna be happening often will it?" Fear deadpanned.

"Most likely." Was Disgust's reply.

As Ginny ended the hug, she smiled at Hermione. "And it's goes to see you too Hermione."

"You as well Ginny." Hermione replied back. Last year, the two of them became closer friends.

Fred and George popped from behind Harry and Hermione, the twins swinging their arms around the two's shoulders. "Welcome back Harry Potter." The twins said simultaneously.

"It's been a while-"

"-since we've seen-"

"-our most courageous Gryffindor-"

"-while it hasn't been that long-"

"-since we've seen our Gryffindor bookworm-"

"-but that doesn't mean we're not glad to see you."

' _...Oh no, there's four of them.'_ Riley, Katie, and Allie thought in horror. They didn't believe Harry when he told them that there's someone similar to Caitlynn and Jeanne. Boy do they believe now.

Simultaneously, the Fears in their heads are freaking about this. Luckily, the Angers punched or slapped them to knock them out or calm them down.

Harry chuckled at the twins while Hermione roll her eyes. "And I miss my two favorite twin pranksters." Harry said back. ' _Which reminds me, I'm still debating to myself whether or not to introduce Caitlynn and Jeanne to them.'_

When the twins let go of Harry and Hermione, Molly Weasley came over and gave the two her famous bone-crushing. "It's good to see the both of you, especially you Harry" Mrs. Weasley said softly to them. After letting the two young magicals go, she gave a hug to Remus and then Sirius. "And I'm glad to see that you two are well as well, Sirius. Remus."

"It's good to see you too Molly." Sirius said as they ended the hug. Then he move behind Riley, Katie, and Allie. "And I would like all of you to meet Harry's friends, as well as his girlfriend. Riley, Katie, and Allie. The first one is Harry's girlfriend."

Molly move back with her family to examine the three girls as Ron and Percy went beside the rest of the family as well. Riley and Katie gave their individual bright smiles while Allie gave a more shy one. "Hi there. It's nice to meet all of you." Riley said to the redheaded family.

Molly smile at all of them. "It's nice to meet all of you. I hope you were treating Harry well." They all nodded to that.

"He's fitting in well in America." Katie told her. "Especially with Riles here." The two of them blush a little at that.

The twins look at each other before they both grin evilly. New teasing material. Their favorite gifts.

"Well, now that you're all here, how about you get settled in?" Molly suggested. "We don't have that many rooms, but we manage to make some. Hermione will be with Ginny, the rest of the girls will be in Bill's former room, and Harry can be in Ron's room."

"And Remus and I will be out and about, talking to some people then going to my old family home." Sirius said. "We'll make sure to be at the quidditch tournament."

Most of the teens seems okay with the arrangement. Harry, however, frowned at the thought of sharing the room with Ron. In his head, Anger is steaming at the fact.

"Why do we have to be a few feet away from the red headed jerk?" Anger fumed. "He cause enough problems already!"

"Hey, be positive. I'm sure it won't be that bad sharing a room with Ron." Joy said, being the positive person as usual. "Besides, Sirius said that Ron want to apologize to both Harry and Hermione."

"And he might be right about that." Disgust said, leaning on the console and looking at the screen. On there, Ron is looking down on the floor, looking as uncomfortable and guilty as the time he insulted Hermione the first year. "That his guilty look he usually wears whenever he's aware he did something bad."

"Maybe, but if he apologizes, should we even forgive him?" Affection pointed out. "Now I didn't know him for a long time, being the new emotion here, but giving him another chance might give him another chance at hurting Harry." He may be the one to make sure Harry gets and gives affection, but he also have the instincts of whether or not someone deserves that chance.

The emotions look at Sadness and Fear, the unasked question directed to the leaders. The two of them look at each other, silently discussing this, before nodding and turning to the others. "We'll wait until he apologizes." Sadness suggested. "Depending on how he does it will depend if we'll be friends with him again." That satisfied the group of emotions.

The teens went to the rooms to assign to them to put up their bags. As Harry put his bag on the neat bed that's a few feet away from Ron's bed, he heard footsteps behind. He turn around to see Ron at the door, looking as uncomfortable as he was when Harry and his friends got here.

Harry gain a neutral look and nodded to his friend. "Hello Ron."

Ron look up to Harry. "Hey Harry." The two of them stayed in that uncomfortable silence, the black haired boy waiting for Ron to say something while the red head fidget in discomfort at the silence. Finally, Ron spoke. "I'm….sorry. For getting angry when you move. For insulting your parents. For everything that happened before you left."

Harry stared at him, looking for any untruth to that statement (Disgust is handling that). When he saw that Ron is being sincere about this, he spoke up. "Why did you?" He asked him, honestly wanting to know. "I told you why I wanted to move. And everyone else was accepting of my choice. Why did you, my supposedly best friend, yelled at me in anger?"

Ron flinched at the 'supposedly' part. "Well, I guess I didn't what to think." Ron try to explain. "To hear that one of my friends is moving, and he wanted to, is shocking to me. I didn't know what to think, so I just reacted. Say the first things that came up in my mind."

Harry look at Ron, trying to decide whether or not to accept his apology. In his head, the emotions are debating on what to do. Anger doesn't want to give him a second chance while Joy is all for it. Affection and Disgust are neutral on it, and Fear and Sadness are listening to what they each have to say.

Once again, Sadness and Fear look at one another, having a silent conversation. Finally, the two of them nodded. This time, Fear spoke up. "We'll forgive, but like with Riley, we'll keep him in a distance." Fear told them. Anger grunted in, well, anger, but nodded, while Joy pumped her fist about having a friend back.

Harry spoke up. "I'll forgive you Ron." He told them. "But we won't be the best friends we were like before. At least not for right now. And you also have to apologize to Hermione for treating her badly during the third year, from what I've heard."

Ron winced a little, but smile at the fact that he at least got one friend back. "I know. I'll make sure to apologize to her before the quidditch tournament."

Harry smile and nodded to this. It look like that going back to Britain was a good idea after all.

Days later, he will curse himself immensely for jinxing himself.

 **And that's the end. Next stop, the quidditch tournament. But before that, do you want Riley, Katie, and Allie to interact with the Weasleys first or go straight to the quidditch tournament? I'm thinking of doing the latter, since there's so much I want to put in. And if I do the latter, but a good amount of you want the interactions with the Weasleys, I'll do that in the one-shots (Which reminds me, I should update that). Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	9. Time in the Burrows

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before we start, I just want you guys to know, I'm not gonna completely bash Ron in an unreasonable level like other stories do. While he isn't my favorite character, I won't go all the way to make him sound like a red-headed Dudley. I won't make him out to be the best friend Harry could have either, as that's not really true in the book/movie series (Especially in the fourth, beginning of fifth, and seventh book/movie). I'm gonna see if I can make Ron actually grow up in this story.**

 **So, with that out of the way, I would like you guys to know that I decided some of what Harry and the others do at the Weasleys'. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inside Out or Harry Potter.**

Time in the Burrows

In the few days they stayed at the Burrows, Riley could honestly that she likes the Weasley.

Most of them are all great people, with a positivity that can match hers. And that saying something. Molly is a lot like her mom, warm and loving, but she's also stern when she needs to be. A prank from the twins that got a scolding from Molly came to mind.

She still couldn't stop blushing without thinking of that prank.

Speaking of the twins, they are really fun to hang around, as long as you aren't a target of their pranks and teasing. Very humorous, easy-going, and all around fun guys to be around. Exactly like how Caitlynn and Jeanne are like. Though, she wish they could stop teasing her and Harry about their relationship.

Ginny, at first, had a look in her eye that made Riley a bit nervous. She felt like a student being judge by a strict teacher at her gaze, but after a little while, she dropped the stare and the two got along well. The two are very like, from being passionate about their favorite sport to their happy go personas.

Arthur is a friendly man, and also hard working as well. After all, he's providing for his wife and five children with a low paying job, something Riley's sure her own dad would respect Arthur for. The fact that he's a hard worker in politics doesn't stop from being jovial. Really, the only Weasleys she have problems with is Ron and Percy.

For Percy, he seems too uptight for Riley. He's always focus on getting a job for the ministry, and seem very distant from the rest of his family. If it weren't for the red hair, she would've thought he was adopted considering how different he acts from everyone else.

As for Ron, well, he isn't the easiest person to get along with. He's the type of person who says things before he speaks, and got a temper on him as well. He's not a jerk like a couple of guys she knows back at school, but he isn't the most polite either. Especially during meal time. She still shudder at the last time she had a meal with him.

Even though he's less than pleasant company sometimes, he can be friendly to be around from time to time. Much more than Percy at least.

Now, it's the day before the Quidditch Tournament, and the kids are watching Ron and Allie playing wizard against each other. Katie mentioned Allie's skill in chess, so the twins suggested for her to face Ron, who have never lost a chess match to anyone yet. And right now, they're neck to neck.

"Did anyone guess that a chess match could get this intense?" Katie asked everyone. All of them shook their heads. "Yeah. I didn't either."

"It's still better to play though." Harry piped in, and that got nods of agreement. "Of course, it's hard to win a game of chess against those Ron or Allie."

"Here, here." Fred piped in. "Wizard chess-"

"-is one of the few things-"

"-Ron is actually good at." Fred and George said. If Ron wasn't so focus on the game before him, he would've told them to piss off.

Hermione sighed. "If only he could show that kind of focus and cunning in his academics." Hermione said. Harry snorted. That's like asking Percy to get another job that's not from the Ministry. Slim to no chance.

As they watch the game, Fred and George decided to do their favorite past time for these few days. Teasing the life out of Riley and Harry. So with that in mind, "So, Harrykin, what have you and Riles here been doing ever since you've became a couple?" George asked.

Fred then spoke next. "Did you guys kiss each other?" Harry and Riley blush, making the twins grin.

"Perhaps some cuddling?"

"Maybe a bit of snogging, or as the Americans say, making out?"

"Or a bit of both?"

"Cuddles with the occasional kisses or makeouts?"

By now, Riley and Harry are cherry red while Katie is snickering at the interaction. Hermione and Ginny gave them sympathetic looks while Ron and Allie are too focus on their games to notice.

Before they could continue there teasing, they heard Allie say something that brought everyone's attention. "Checkmate." Hermione's, Fred's, George's, Ginny's, and Ron's eyes widen in shock while Harry, Riley, and Katie smiled, not surprise by the outcome.

In Harry's head, Joy cheered for Allie. "Woohoo, I knew would win!" Joy exclaimed. "She have a knack in these kinds of games." The other emotions nodded in agreement to this.

"We'll need to keep an eye on him though." Disgust said with narrowed eyes. "He might lose his top." Anger and Fear nodded in agreement.

"Guys. Get ready." Disgust told the others. "It look like Ron is about to lose it again." That got the emotions focus.

Outside, Fred and George finally spoke. "Well what do you know-"

"-Ron actually lost for the first time."

At first, Ron clenched his fist and frown, the tell signs that he's gonna lose his temper. Before he could, Hermione quickly spoke up. "Still, it's nice to see someone who can actually challenge you Ron, right?"

Ron pause, considering Hermione's words. Finally, he gave a slight smile and nodded. "Can we play again next time? I want to win the next round."

Allie nodded. "S-Sure." For her, it's also nice to find someone who's as good as her in a game of intellect.

"Great, now that we've found out that a game of wizard chess could be intense, how about we do some more flying?" George suggested. Harry, Katie, Riley, Ginny, and Ron quickly nodded in eager agreement while Allie and Hermione sighed at this.

They are surrounded by flying fanatics.

(Next Morning)

In Harry's head, Sadness and Fear are watching the dreams while Harry is sleeping. The dream consist of Harry spending time with Sirius, Remus, and the Anderson family at his home in America. "Been a year and I still can't believe the life we're living now." Fear said. Sadness nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. It's been a dream we've been grasping ever since Harry ended up in the Dursleys." Sadness said, smiling as she watch the dream. "In our hearts, I guess we all thought that it would be an unattainable dream."

"Well, Joy is debatable."

"True."

Fear took a sip of his coffee, something he used to stay up at night. As he did though, Harry's dream started warping into something else. It warped from Harry spending time with his family to a dark home.

Fear's eyes widen at this, and he spit his coffee out in shock. "What just happen?" Sadness narrowed her eyes at the scene before them.

The two watch silently as a old man go into a house and walk up the stairs. As she watched, she heard several voices talking to each other. One that sounded oddly familiar while two others are a mystery. When the old man got up the stairs, they saw a person wrapped in a blanket and on a rocking chair and a chubby man that seems to shake a lot.

As Sadness and Fear watch, they started hearing them talking about Harry. "Harry? What does he want with Harry?" Fear questioned, extremely nervous. "You don't think the man in the chair is….?"

"Most likely it is." Sadness stated. They heard the chubby one talk about how Harry was in America, and can not be captured, but the small one insisted that he needs Harry. "I have a bad feeling about this…."

"Me too." Fear whimpered. They watch as a giant snake slithered into the house, and into the room. Then Fear's eyes widen they saw the snake telling the possible Voldemort that the man is here and when Voldemort shouted the killing curse.

"Wake up!" Fear shouted, hitting the wake up button. Soon as he did that, Harry woke up with a start, breathing heavily from the dream he had.

Fear wipe sweat off his brows and slump into a chair. "I hope that won't give Harry more trauma."

"I don't think he will." Sadness told him. "Harry is strong willed. If the number of things he had suffered didn't make him go insane, I doubt this dream will." Sadness, as usual, teared up at the thought of what Harry had gone through, but shook the thought out.

She heard footsteps coming from behind and look to see Affection, Joy, Anger, and Disgust coming out, probably awake from the wake up call Harry had. "Please don't tell me Dumbledore try to mess with our minds again." Anger growled tiredly.

Sadness sighed. "Gather around everyone. We have something important to talk about."

Meanwhile, Harry is up on his bed, ignoring Ron's snoring. A part of him want to go out of the house, clear his mind, but he doesn't want to risk waking anybody. So for now, he thought about his dream.

He have an inkling suspicion that the man man in the chair was Voldemort. The dark wizard showed up in his life two times already, so isn't far fetched to him. Plus, he doubts that any Death Eaters could speak parseltongue like he and Riddle could.

The question for him is, what does the man need him for? What he does want from him? He can't really think of anything other than the fact that the man wants him dead.

In his head, Sadness and Fear finished explaining what they saw. After they did, Affection and Joy looked a bit nervous, Disgust looked grim, and Anger looked, well, angry.

"How many of these senile goats gonna invade our minds?" Anger steamed, his head literally doing it. "If this is gonna happen often, I'm stay up 24/7 to give them a piece of their mind!"

"I'm with Anger on the staying up part." Disgust agreed. "We can't risk somebody trying to invade Harry's mind. Who knows what could happen."

Before Sadness could say anything, they heard someone else from the outside. "Harry?" The emotions' heads snapped up the screen when they heard Riley's voice.

Harry looked up when he saw Riley at the door, in her blue t-shirt and pajama pants. "Riley?" Harry said, looking at his girlfriend in surprise. "Why are you awake?"

"That's what I was gonna ask you." Riley responded back. "For me, well, I had use it real quickly. I was about to go back to my room when I heard you breathing hard. Did you had a nightmare?"

Harry sighed and looked down. "Yeah. Something like that." Harry answered. "It didn't felt like a usual dream or nightmare though. It felt…..like my mind was somewhere else, watching a scene happening this very moment."

Riley frown, processing what Harry had said. In her head, her emotions, who all woke up because of Riley's need to use the bathroom, also frowned at his wording. "That's sounded ominous." Disgust stated.

"Too ominous." Fear whimpered, wrapping his arms around himself.

Outside, Riley responded to his words. "Oh. Well, do you think you can go back to sleep?" Riley asked him. Harry nodded to her.

"Yeah, I think I can." Harry said, though inwardly, he doesn't think so. But not wanting to worry his girlfriend, he continued. "Go back to bed Riles. We'll need to be up and energize tomorrow."

Riley frown. Being his friend for a year, and being his boyfriend for half of that, gave her the ability to know if he's lying or not. And she can tell that he's lying. So without a word, she walked up to his bed and got on, much to the boy's shock and embarrassment.

"R-R-Riley? What are you-"

"Oh relax Harry." Riley said with an eye roll. "It's nothing we haven't done before." Though even if she says that, there's a blush on her face as well.

"B-But Mrs. Weasley might-"

"Wake me up early in the morning and I'll go back in the bed." Riley simply said before snuggling into him, thanks to influence from Affection. Harry sighed, knowing that she's gonna be stubborn about this, so he just layed back down as well.

"Okay. Let's just hope the twin doesn't catch us in this position. Night."

"Night."

(Morning)

Harry slowly awaken, drowsiness still in his eyes. As he look in the window, he can still it's still a little early in the morning. Which he means he got time to wake Riley up. Moving his head, he looks to see Riley sleeping on his shoulder.

Harry smiled. Despite being a tomboyish girl, there are still some female things she like to do. Cuddling is one of those things, as he slowly found out. He stare at her peaceful, sleeping face for a little longer. A part of him want her to keep sleeping like this, but knowing that someone might catch them if they sleep longer, he started to shake her awake.

"Riley." Harry whispered soothingly in her ear. "Riley wake up. We can't anyone else see us." Riley groan, reluctant to get up from the comfortable position, but slowly open her eyes when the shaking persisted.

"What time is it?" Riley groggily asked. Harry smirked.

"Enough time that you need to go back to your bed before somebody spot us." Harry responded back. That got Riley's eyes popped wide open.

"Oh. That's right." Riley said before jumping off the bed. She quickly walked to the door to the room before looking back to Harry. "Hope you had better sleep."

"Way better, thanks to you." Harry said gratefully. Riley blush a little and nodded before going back to her room. Seeing her leave cause Harry lay back on the bed.

The dream he had is still in his head though. Hopefully, when he sees Sirius and Remus again, he can talk to them about it. He need their input of what that dream is about.

 **And that's the end. I hope all of you liked this chapter. Next up, is the Quidditch, along with the aftermath of it. The group is about to face a Death Eater attack. Also, I mentioned this in the last chapter, but I'm gonna mention it again. Do you guys think I should rewrite chapter 10 and 11 of the first part of this series? Please, let me know your opinions on the reviews, along with your thoughts on this chapter (As long as you're being nice about, of course). Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	10. Death Eaters

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. So, judging by the reviews and the numbers of them, I'm guessing that most of you don't really care about the date of Harry's birthday on this fanfic, so I won't bother rewriting it. Besides, this is fanfiction. Where people can do almost anything they want with their stories. So, with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

Death Eaters

"Woohoo!" Riley shouted as they watched the quidditch match. The game is exciting as the US quidditch match, with more skills shown from the adult players.

After breakfast, the group used a portkey to the campsite where the match is being held. Before the match, Riley witnessed the british wizards and witches trying to dress up as regular people (Which gains laugh from the US kids and mundane raised magicals), as well as a tent that's really a one story house in the inside (Which cause Riley and Allie to gape in shock).

Now, they are watching the Quidditch tournament, with Riley, Katie, Sirius, and Ron cheering the loudest out of the group. Harry and most of the other Weasley siblings were also cheering while Hermione, Allie, Arthur, Percy, and Remus stayed silent as they watched. "This is so awesome!" Riley shouted in glee.

In her head, all of her emotions shared that sentiment. "I love watching this game!" Joy exclaimed. "While is our number one regular sport, Quidditch is the number one magical!"

"No argument here!" Anger shouted in agreement, laughing as one of the chasers got hit with a bludger. "Come on, show me more blood!"

Disgust rolled her eyes. "There might be more magical sports we don't know about, so don't keep that opinion." The two didn't listen to her, merely having their eyes glued on the screen. Disgust sighed before deciding to pay more attention to the game before she miss much.

As they were cheering on, Harry and Riley ended up holding each other hands. The two stopped, noticing the contact, before looking at each other. There eyes were on one another before smiles bore on their lips, thanks to the Affections that had quickly got on the consoles when there hands connected.

But those smiles soon turned to startled yelps as Fred and George appeared behind them and put their arms around their shoulders. "While we don't mind getting more teasing spells-"

"-I recommend watching the game before missing all of it." The two blushed in embarrassment, especially with the teasing grins from their friends, but focused on the rest of the game.

In the end, the Irish Team won, even though Krum caught the snitch for the Bulgarian Team. That cause Ron to grumble and give a few galleons to one of the twins, causing Harry to laugh. Look like Ron made a mistake in betting with the twins.

After that, the group walked out of the arena and back to the tents. Harry and Riley are in Harry's bedroom, having some time to themselves. "That match is so amazing Harry!" Riley gushed in excitement. "The flying, the agility, the speed of those brooms, all of it was so amazing! Quidditch matches are as intense as hockey matches!"

Harry chuckled at his girlfriend's enthusiasm. "If you're that enthusiastic, you're gonna enjoy the rest of the game." Riley's eyes shined at that.

"This is going to be an exciting week!" Riley squealed, flopping on the bed. Harry chuckled once more before joining Riley. The joyful girl turn her head towards Harry and gave a softer smile towards him. "I'm glad you decided to take me here."

Harry turned and smiled towards her as well. "Of course. It wouldn't be as fun without you and the other girls around. Especially you." Riley smile wider at that.

In her head, Affection squealed. "Our boyfriend have such a way with words!"

"I agree." Disgust said as Affection got onto the console. That cause Riley to kiss Harry, which he returned with no hesitation.

However, their moment ended when they suddenly heard screams from the outside and a faint explosion. The two of them sat up quickly when they heard that, startled. "What happened?" Riley asked.

Harry looked serious before going out of his room. Riley quickly followed him, and the two saw the adults, including the oldest Weasley siblings, at the front tent. Ron, Hermione, Katie, Allie, and the twins also went out of their rooms as well. "Sirius, what's happening?"

"No time to explain." Sirius said, his playful tone he usually have gone. "Just get your bags quickly. We need to leave." Harry wanted to know what's wrong, but more explosions and maniacal laughter caused him to get his bags quickly. Soon, the group got all of their things ready.

"Good. Now I want all of you to follow Sirius and Remus into the forest, and make sure you escape." Arthur told them quickly, but firmly. "Bill, Charlie, Percy, and I will help others escape."

"What's happening dad? Who's attacking?" Fred asked. The other kids' expressions clearly said that they wanted to know as well.

Arthur gain a grim look. "Death Eaters." He stated before opening the flap of the tent. The group got out to see several witches and wizards running away, fire all around the place, and spells being hurled around farther away.

As Arthur and the eldest Weasley siblings went to assist the others, Sirius and Remus started leading the kids to the forest amongst the crowd. Unfortunately, due to said crowd, Harry, Hermione, Riley, Katie, and Allie ended up separated from the others. Harry heard Sirius's frantic shouts for him and the others, but they couldn't pinpoint, let alone get to him, with the crowd in their way.

In his head, Fear is freaking out. As soon as the explosion happened, he started panicking. It only got worse and worse through the whole situation. "We need to get out here! Find a safe place for Harry for Sirius to find us! Maybe-"

"Fear, calm down." Sadness firmly told her fellow leader before turning to Anger and Disgust. "Anger, Disgust, make sure Harry leads the girls into the forest and far away from the chaos." The two nodded before getting to the console and started controlling it.

Harry quickly grabbed Riley's hand. "Grab each other hands. Hold tightly!" Harry told everyone quickly, making sure they could hear them. The girls quickly did as he told, and he led them through the crowd, making sure not to lose any of them. Before they knew it, they're in the forest and far away from the Death Eater attack.

The five look to where they left the chaos. "Do you think we're safe here?" Hermione asked Harry. The boy-who-lived close his eyes in thought.

"For now, probably." Harry said, opening his eyes once again. "But let's not stay here for too long. The Death Eaters might come through the forest, looking for people to terrorize."

He heard about Death Eaters before from Sirius and Remus. They told him about the war, how several wizards and witches sided with Voldemort, calling themselves Death Eaters. They also told them how many escaped prison time, claiming that they were in the imperius curse. One such Death Eater was Lucius Malfoy.

Fortunately, due to Amelia Bones becoming Minister of Magic, more aurors got hired and more Death Eaters started getting scent in prison. From what Harry heard, they are slowly seeping out the corruption in the Ministry.

"Then we should better start looking. They might be close, but the more stay here, the farther away they could get." Katie spoke in before looking at Harry. "Any advice as to where to look captain?"

Before Harry could respond to her question, as well as the captain part, he heard a yell of a spell. "Get down!" Harry shouted, pulling Hermione and Riley down. Katie and Allie also went down as a cutting curse nearly hit them.

Harry got up to see four wizards with black cloaks on coming towards him. Death Eaters. "Run!" Harry shouted, causing the four girls to start running. Before Harry joined them, he shouted " **Bombardo!"** , shooting the explosive at their feet. The two Death Eaters quickly use a shield charm to block it, but the explosion knocked the ones behind them off their feet.

That gave enough time for Harry to join the girls and for them to put a good amount of distance from the Death Eaters. As they ran, Harry spotted a hole in the ground for the group to hide in. "In their!" Harry pointed at that hole. The others didn't argue and quickly got into the hole.

Harry and Hermione put a disillusionment charm on the whole group and a couple seconds later, they saw the four Death Eaters ran up to where they're at. "Where are they?" One of them hissed, looking around. "Those brats just are nowhere near!"

"Calm yourself. They couldn't have gone far." The other said, placating him. "Once we've find them, we can get our revenge on the Boy-Who-Lived."

"I hope so." Another chuckled darkly. "I really wanted try to out a few hexes on the brats. Especially on the mudbloods and filthy muggles." The girls felt their spines crawl at the dark tone while Harry scowled.

The five teens heard several footsteps fading away. Once they thought the close was clear, Harry slowly got out of the hidey hole, looking around. "The close is clear." He said to his friends. "We can come out."

The five of them quickly got out of the hole. "Well, that was exciting and scary." Katie casually stated. "Did you feel this way the both of you got chased by hired wands?"

"Yep." Riley and Harry said at the same time. He look to where the Death Eaters ran. "We should probably be careful. Who knows how many Death Eaters are around the forest."

"You have no idea Potter." The group turned to the direction of the voice, but before they could do anything, a explosive spell was shot at their feet, causing all of them to fly off their foot and land on their backs.

As the five tried to get get, several voices shouted " **Incarcerous!"** causing the girls to be all wrapped in roped. Harry looked behind him to see the four Death Eaters from before. Harry pull out his wand, ready to defend his friends, but his enemy was quicker.

" **Crucio!"** Instantly, Harry felt blinding pain on his entire body and he screamed out in pain as the spell washed through him. He could barely hear the girls shouting his name as he got on his knees before the spell ended. Harry look around to see the four Death Eaters from before behind them while one more is right in front.

"Ah, the Boy-Who-Lived himself." The man chuckled darkly. "You have some nerve, running away into bloody America, away from our grasp. That stunt ruined everything, forced several of us to eventually go into hiding." Harry didn't say anything, merely glare at the man. "But now, we get have our revenge. Try anything, and your muggle and mudblood friends will suffer the consequences."

In his head, the emotions are trying to wrack up a way to get out of this. "Why not try one of the experiments we've doing?"

"We wouldn't be able to get it in time." Disgust retorted to Joy, who look extremely worried. All the emotions look very worried, well, except for Anger, who look more pissed than usual. "Maybe we can-"

Before they could do anything, the leader of the Death Eaters suddenly use the torture curse, causing headquarters to start shaking as Harry screamed in pain. "Somebody stop this!" Fear screamed, pulling his cheeks down in extreme fear.

Meanwhile, the Death Eaters laughed cruelly as Harry writhed and screamed in pain. "Stop it!" Riley screamed, trying to wiggle out of her binds. "Stop hurting him you monsters!"

"Shut it muggle." One of the them spat out. "We got plans for you and the others later."

After a few more minutes, the leader then stopped the curse, and Harry soon landed on his stomach. "What? Are you not gonna beg for mercy? Plead for me to end this?" He taunted. "Don't want to be killed, to end this torture?"

In his head, felt indigent at this. Not even Fear felt the urge for Harry to beg. "You want us to say something? Well how about? Go crawl back in your dark and rotting pit you sadist freaks!" Anger screamed, slamming his fists onto the console.

Using the energy he had left, Harry decided to give a retort. "Will you….shut up….your talking….is annoying."

The leader smirked in amusement. "So you still have some fight in you huh?" The he stated. He turned to the others. "Want to do it together?"

All of them grin sickly at this while the girls' eyes widen in horror. They screamed and pleaded for them not to do it, but they ignore their pleas and yelled, " **Crucio!"**

If Harry thought he felt as bad before, he was wrong. He let out a screech of immense pain, writhing like electricity is being shot through him. But before he could go through it too long, the Death Eaters were suddenly got hit with stunning and blasting hexes, causing them to stop.

"Crap, it's aurors!" One of them shouted, but before they could do anything, they got quickly subdued. Harry, who turned to the directions of where the girls are at, saw the Death Eaters hit the ground, and wizards and witches with red robes quickly got to the girls' side. The last thing he saw was two figures going to his side before blacking out.

(Riley's POV)

This is the second time Riley felt helpless. The first time is when Matthew and his buddies ambushed her and her friends. Matthew planned to hurt her, Katie, and Riley, but Harry decided to taunt them, get the attention on him. That got Matthew to beat him up badly, to the point of unconscious.

Now, she was forced to watch get tortured, while she and the others were tied in rope. She struggled, wanting to get out of the rope and stop the torture Harry is going through, along with Katie. Allie had tears streaming down her cheek, and Hermione had her eyes close and turned away when Harry started being torture.

Finally, as all the Death Eaters started using the torture cursed, helped arrive and got all the Death Eaters down. Soon, wizards and witches with red robes got to their side, and Riley saw Sirius and Remus get to Harry side. "Are you alright?" One of the wizards asked, pointing his wand towards the rope. "Hang on a few seconds. We'll get you out of the rope quickly."

No sooner did he do that did Riley got up and ran over to Harry's side, right between Sirius and Remus. Her expression is that of fear for her boyfriend.

"Don't worry. He's just unconscious." Remus said to her, making Riley sigh in relief. "But I'm not sure about his mental state yet. How long was he suffering through the cruciatus curse?"

Riley looked down. "I-I'm not really sure. But it wasn't that long. A few minutes, maybe." Remus grimaced while Sirius scowled. "What was that spell? What exactly is the cruciatus curse?"

"It's an unforgivable curse." Hermione said, joining Riley's side. Katie and Allie also joined them as well. "It causes those who go through unimaginable pain." Riley's eyes widen in horror at those. No wonder Harry, who barely made a sound when he suffered through Matthew's beating, was screaming bloody murder. "I can't imagine what he was going through when all five of them used it on him at once."

At that, Sirius, who was angry that his godson went through, suddenly got up and started going towards the unconscious Death Eaters. Luckily, Remus stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. "Don't Sirius. They're not worth it."

"All five use that bloody curse on him Remus." Sirius spat out. "All. Five. At once."

"I know, and feel every bit as angry as you do, but murdering them or worse will get straight back in Azkaban." Remus reminded him. "Don't worry. Justice will happen, now that Fudge isn't Minister."

"He's right." One of the aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt, told Sirius. "We'll make sure they stay in Azkaban." Sirius was silent for a moment before nodding to Remus and Kingsley in gratitude.

Meanwhile, the girls are surrounding Harry, with Riley holding his hand. All of them have tears in their eyes at seeing their male friend like this, once again. They all saw him in that state at one point of his life as a wizard.

They looked up when they heard footsteps to see two wizard medics. "We'll get him to a medical tent. Make sure he's alright and comfortable." One of them said. The girls nodded and let the medics put him on a stretcher.

In Riley's head, the emotions are all rattled. One happened sucked out their energy, even Joy could barely keep positive. Affection is shaking, obviously affected by this. "He got hurt again." Affection mumbled, mainly to herself. "This time, it was even worse."

"That kid gets the brunt of the punishment, that's for sure." Anger mumbled, sitting on the couch. His newspaper is hanging from his hands, the headline saying HARRY TORTURED BY WIZARDS.

Disgust, who looked like she had to hold down her lunch, spoke up. "That isn't to say that Riley isn't being hurt by this. This is mentally hurting her and us."

"Harry has been through a lot." Sadness whimpered, hugging her knee. "Can't he just get a break?"

That's what Affection is wondering as well. Will he always be in the brunt of danger, getting hurt every single time? Is there anything Riley could do to stop it?

Those questions are echoing Riley's mind as well.

 **And that's the end. I hope I did good on this chapter. Quick question though. Do you think this should change to rated T? Let me know on the reviews. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	11. Aftermath

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before we begin, I would like to ask you guys something. What do you think of the sequel so far? For a series, a sequel of the original storyline will either turn out better, just as good, or not as good as the original. Which category does this sequel fall in? Just want to see if there's something I need to improve on with this story, or if I'm going on a good course. I hope you guys answer. With that out of the way, enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

Aftermath

(Medical Tent)

Fear. Anger. Guilt. Worry. Those are many feelings spinning in Riley's head (Really pacing in her head).

After the aurors, as well as Sirius and Remus came over, they quickly got her and the others out of the rope and brought Harry to a medical tent. A few aurors, however, stayed at the forest to make sure the Death Eaters go to prison. Now, Riley, Hermione, Allie, and Katie are sitting near the bed Harry is at while Sirius and Remus is talking to the medics hear.

Why? Why does he always end up the one hurt? Why him and not her? Every time they're in danger, Harry is the one that gets the brunt of it. He always the one in a hospital bed.

In her head, the emotions are all silent, not knowing what to say about all of what had happened. Even Joy's and Affection's moods have dimmed. The latter is in tears at what happened to Harry, with the former comforting her friend. Anger is silent, mainly reading his newspaper like usual. Sadness have tears silently streaming down her face, but didn't start heavily sobbing, knowing that Riley will need to let it out soon.

Disgust look a bit sick, remembering dark and twisted looks on those men's faces, while Fear is shaking like a leaf at the memories. Plenty of blue, pink, and purple orbs, some mixed, some not, are with the other orbs.

"Riles?" Riley look up from her lap to see Katie at her side. Allie and Hermione are at the other side of her. "You're alright?"

Riley attempted to give a cheerful smile, though anyone could tell it's fake. "Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, it isn't the first time Harry got hurt." Katie gave her friend a stern look. "I he needs is some rest and he'll-"

"Riley…."

The girl sighed and dropped the act, knowing that she can't fool Katie. "Yeah, I'm not." Riley turned her head towards Harry. "This is the fifth time I've seen him in a bed, injured. I don't know if I should be used to it, but, I'm not."

In her head, Sadness slowly went to the console, knowing that Riley needs to let it out. So with no protest from the others, she took over the console.

Riley clenched her hands to fist, tears shining her eyes. "And every time we end up in danger, he's the one hurt. The one risking his life saving us. With bullies, with dangerous creatures, with dark wizards. And every time, he's the one in the hospital." Due to influence from Sadness, the tears started rolling down her eyes.

"Every time he ends up hospitalized, it hurts. Why? Why is he the one who have to get hurt? Why does he always put our well-being over his?" Riley asked, mainly to herself. "Even when he's not protecting us, he's the one getting injured. And every time, there's nothing I could do about it. It's just not fair." Her voice broke at the last sentence, choking back a sob. A part of her mind is glad that she isn't downright sobbing her eyes out again.

In her head, the emotions are watching the various memories playing out. The dementor attack on Halloween, the dementor attack in Harry's first US quidditch match, the attack from the wizard mercs on March, as well as the dementor attack following up, when Matthew and his group attacked them, and finally, when the Death Eaters captured them.

The memories affected the emotions heavily. Affection cried harder, so Disgust had to help Joy with the comforting. Anger, out of extreme frustration, ripped his newspaper apart. Sadness started crying heavier than Affection is now, with Fear patting the blue emotion's back.

When Katie saw the tears cascading her friend's face, she immediately went to her side and hugged her. Allie soon joined her. "Those situations is something you had no control over Riles. There was nothing you could've done to stop him from getting hurt. And you know how Harry is. If he can, he will go through anything to stop others from getting hurt."

"She's right." Hermione spoke, causing Riley to turn to the bushy haired girl. She looked down. "And I know how you feel. In my first and second year at Hogwarts, when Harry was still at school, you couldn't believe how many times he went to the nurse office. He always end up in danger, whether it's his Potter luck or his saving people thing. I've learned to prepare for any type of danger he could be in."

She look up to face Riley once more. "You can be there for him. Be the moral support he needs, and be prepared whenever he's endanger. Even if he assist on doing things alone, you and the others can still be by his side. "

In her heads, the emotions are taking those words in. After a moment, Joy spoke to all of them. "Hermione is right guys. We can be prepare to be by his side whenever he's endanger."

"But are you sure we can handle it?" Fear asked. "I mean, Riley is a regular teenage girl. Should we put her in that much danger by staying by Harry's side?"

It was silent for a moment again. But this time, Affection answered. "Yes, we can. Harry have put his life in the line for all of us several times. And after what we've been through last year, we can do the same for him." With that, she and Joy got on the console.

Riley smiled at Hermione and Katie, wiping away the . "Thanks you two. I needed to hear that." She then paid her attention towards Harry, a look of sheepishness on her face. "Sorry about how I acted, the first time we meet." Hermione smiled at her in reassurance.

"No worries. I've been treated worse." Hermione admitted. "And I can understand why your possessive. Harry can attract a lot of girls when he opens up." Riley frown a little at that, the possessiveness sparking in her eyes.

Before any of them could say anything else, they heard a groan coming from Harry. That got all their attention on him.

(Harry's POV)

"I hate it! I hate that whole situation!" Anger shouted, pacing back and forth. "We weren't able to defend ourselves, let alone Harry's friends! We were lucky that they only focused on us!"

"I agree with Anger." Disgust said, crossing her arms and looking at the blank screen in frustration. "It felt like the Dursleys all over again, where Harry was there whipping boy and there was nothing we could do about it."

Sadness and Fear look at one another. "Guys, we know you're frustrated about this. Trust me, I am too." Sadness told them. "But there isn't anything we could really do. At least helped arrived, from the brief looks of thing before Harry passed out."

"But how long can we rely on that luck?" Disgust questioned. "We got lucky with the troll. Lucky with Quirrell. Lucky with Aragog. Lucky with the Basilisk. Lucky with the Dementors. One of these days, we are going to run out of this luck!"

Before any of the emotions could say something, Joy noticed Harry coming back from unconsciousness. "Hey guys, Harry is waking up!" Joy informed everyone. The emotions then gathered towards the screen, with Sadness implementing the idea in Harry's head for when he got time to think.

Harry slowly got out of his unconscious state, blinking away the lights in front of his eyes. He felt horrible, more horribly than the dementor fiasco last year. "Harry!" The boy blinked when he saw Riley, Katie, Allie, and Hermione's faces above, all of them with worried looks on him. Hermione spoke up. "How are you feeling? Does anything still hurt? Are you still feeling the effect of the cruciatus curse? Are you-"

"Hermione, stop and take a breathe." Katie stopped her. "Harry can't answer all those questions in the state he's in." Hermione flushed in embarrassment and sheepishly nodded. Katie then turn to Harry once again. "Anyways, how are you feeing, like Hermione asked the first time?"

"Sore." Harry stated, groaning a little as he shifted. "But I'm okay. How about you girls? None of you have gotten hurt, did you?"

Hermione shook her head. "Typical Harry. Always worrying about others before yourself. Yes, we're alright. The aurors arrived as you gotten tortured by all of the death eaters."

"It was horrible, seeing you get tortured like that." Allie spoke quietly, the memories in her head. "It look and sounded like we're being stabbed by acid laced knives.

"It felt like it too." Harry told them. "It's a spell none of you would want to get hit with."

"It sounded like it." Riley then spoke up. Out of all of them, she looks the most worried. "Are you sure you're okay? There isn't any part of you hurting?"

Harry nodded. "Yes Riley, I'm sure I'm alright." Harry told her. "You don't need to worry about me."

Hermione snorted. "That isn't believable, coming from your mouth."

"Agree with you there Hermione. Pup is always in some kind a danger." Sirius's voice broke in. Soon enough, Sirius and Remus are in his view. "How are you feeling pup? The doctor says that would be really sore when you woke up."

Harry nodded. "I'm alright." Slowly, he got himself up and put himself in a sitting position. "Where are the Weasleys at?"

Remus answered. "Back at the Burrows. Some of them wanted to see if you're alright, but we convinced to stay at the Burrows where it's safe. As soon as you woke up, and on your feet, we'll be going back to the US."

"What happened?" Harry asked him. So Sirius and Remus told him everything that happened, from the dark mark appearing in the sky to the quidditch match being canceled. They also told him about how many Death Eaters were captured, including ones the tortured him.

"I really hope they get what they deserved!" Riley scowled, clenching her fist. Katie, Hermione, and even Allie look angry, all of them protective of the only male teen in the group.

Sirius smirked. "With Amelia as Minister, as well as several of those Death Eaters from the Wizengamot, it's for sure those men will get what they deserved. No hiding under the Imperius Curse this time."

"Imperius Curse?" Allie questioned.

Being the bookworm she is, Hermione answered. "The Imperius Curse is another unforgivable curse. It has the ability to make a person do what the user's wants, no matter if they want to or not."

"And from what I've heard back at home, many Death Eaters used the Imperius Curse as an excuse to get out of prison time." Katie added in. "Which is laughable in most countries, considering it's common knowledge that the Imperius Curse couldn't work on multiple targets at once, all of them spread out around the country, for years without your magical core taking a strain. But apparently, it wasn't so impossible in Britain."

Hermione flushed. "Well, You-Know-Who was a powerful dark wizard." Hermione defended her magical country. "It wasn't so impossible with someone of his caliber."

"No matter how powerful someone is, doing something like that would still kill someone." Sirius said. He sighed. "And the fact that the Ministry weren't really trying to look for the real Death Eaters doesn't help matters either."

Harry huffed. He's really glad he decided to move to America. Any country was preferable to the one he used to live in. "Well, at least things are being done about it now." Harry said. Remus and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"I agree with that." Sirius said with a smile. "So pup, you're ready to go now?"

Harry nodded and hop off the bed. But as soon as he did that, his body shouted in pain and almost fell down. Luckily, Sirius manage to catch him and he only ended up on his knees. Hermione huffed. "Fine, huh?"

"Shut up." Harry grumbled, a embarrassed pink tint across his face. He really don't like the fact that his body is still so weak. Sirius sighed before giving him a potion.

In his head, Disgust facepalmed. Anger was the one that got Harry off the bed so quickly. "Really Anger? Did you forget we had to hide how weak we really were?"

Anger crossed his arms and grumbled, his cheeks a bit bright. It wasn't his fault he was enthusiastic at getting Harry off that bed.

"Drink this Pup. This will help you up." Harry was a bit hesitant about drinking a potion, but not smelling anything wrong with it, he took the bottle and took it one go. Harry blinked in surprise when it tasted like strawberries. Sirius grinned. "Well, it is a rejuvenating potion. Wouldn't be so rejuvenating if it tasted bad."

Soon enough, Harry felt the pain going away and feeling more refreshed. "Wow, these potions does wonder." Harry said, standing up fully now.

Sirius nodded in agreement to this. "That they do Pup. Now come on. We gotta go before any of the press try to go after. We kept them off the Burrows and the tournament for a while, but after the fiasco that had happened, we need to go."

(San Francisco)

Because they didn't have the time, and they didn't want the press to surround the Weasley's home, the group got back to San Francisco quickly. Sirius and Remus brought Allie, Katie, Riley, and Hermione back to their parents, which each of them inquiring why they got back so early.

Now, Harry is in the living room with Sirius and Remus, both men looking serious. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked them.

Remus spoke first. "We've been debating about this for a while Harry. It was on our heads ever since those wands for hire tried to get you. We couldn't make a decision, until what happened at the Quidditch Tournament." Harry grimaced at the reminder.

"You're going to need training Harry." Sirius continued, his serious look still on him. "There's only so much we can teach you, and you'll need something that'll give you an edge."

' _Already have a few things that might do that.'_ Harry thought to himself. Still, he decided to keep that to himself for right now and hear his godfather out, wondering what he's planning. "So how am I going to get that edge?" Sirius then smirked at him.

"We're going to get you an American wizard trainer. One that can teach you new tricks." Sirius answered, causing the boy's eyes to widen. "He'll be able to teach you the way Americans fight, which will give you the advantage you need. The Death Eaters won't expect you to learn to really fight."

Harry's eyes shined in excitement and determination. In his head, both Anger and Disgust are grinning wildly. "This is perfect." Disgust declared happily. "Not only will we be able to learn how to fight in a life-and-death situation, we might also find more ways to utilize our secret weapons better."

"Not to mention protecting our friends, and beating the crap out of those skull faces." Anger said with eagerness. "Oh, this is gonna be good." The others shook their heads at their eagerness, though they wouldn't say they aren't eager for this as well.

"When will we start?" Harry asked his guardians excitingly.

Sirius grinned. "As soon as we find the right person for the job, as well at the end of summer. We still want you to enjoy it." Harry nodded to this.

Then his and Allie's experiments went into mind. He scrunched his thought, wondering if he should tell them about what he was doing. Then he mentally shook his head (Thanks to influence from Disgust), remembering that Sirius and Remus might not be as open to the idea. For right now, he'll keep it a secret until he can fully master it.

"Now, go rest Pup. That rejuvenating potion isn't going to last for long." Harry nodded and went up to his room to rest. When he laid on his bed, he thought about the training he's going to get. He wonder what he'll learn when the time come, various possibilities playing in his head. He couldn't wait.

But first, he needs to rest. As much as he hates to admit it, that curse took a toll on him. He'll need his energy back before doing anything.

 **And that's the end. I hope this chapter was good. Again, tell me your thoughts on the sequel please. Let me know if there's anything I should improve on, or if I'm doing good so far. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	12. End of Summer

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, I'm gonna be showing the end of summer for the group, with Hermione leaving. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

End of Summer

News about the attack at the Quidditch Tournament spread to North America pretty quickly. When Harry's team found out about it, they interrogated him and the girls about, with the five having to answer.

Harry tried to downplay what happened to him, but Katie didn't help at all. She didn't spare any details on what transpired, and when they got to the torture curse part, all of his teammates expressed concern for him, especially Madison and Selene. Even the usually serious Brick showed a bit of concern. Luckily, he manage to calm them all down.

After that, the rest of the summer was relaxing. Due to the fiasco at Britain, Harry, Hermione, and Allie insisted on relaxing for the rest of the summer. Katie and Riley eventually agreed, since they felt out of it from the chaos as well.

Now, Hermione and her parents have to leave and get back to Britain. Harry and Riley are saying their goodbyes at Harry's and Riley's neighborhood.

"I'll miss you Mione." Harry stated as the two of them hug. "Make sure to call when you get back to Britain."

Hermione nodded. "I will." During the summer, the two of them exchanged cellphone numbers so they can call each other, instead of sending letters to one another. While doesn't mind that, the two mundane raised wizard and witch prefer those kinds of comforts. "And I don't get into too much trouble."

"It's not like I try to find it." Harry protested as they separated. "Trouble always find a way to find me."

Hermione smirked. "At least you admit it." Harry pouted at that.

In his head, Disgust grumbled to herself at Hermione's words. "Stupid bookworm, making me look like a trouble seeker. What right does she have to say that anyway? She ends up tagging along with us."

Joy laughed as Disgust grumbled to herself while Affection blinked at the scene. "Um, okay, I've never seen Disgust like that before."

"This always happen whenever someone points out how much trouble Harry gets to." Was Joy's reply.

As Harry moved away, Riley came up to give her new friend a hug. "Call me as well, okay Hermione?"

"I will Riley." Hermione confirmed. Then she added, "And be prepare for another Harry Potter adventure. Like his said, trouble loves to hang out with him."

"Hey!"

Riley giggled. "Don't worry. Me and my friends will be." She's going to make sure she can be help for Harry, that's for sure.

The two girls then separated and Hermione jog over to the taxi, where her parents are waiting at. As they watch the witch drive off with her parents, a thought came to Riley. "You know, I've been wondering something all summer."

Harry looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

"How is it the two of you are still so close?" Riley questioned him. "You've only known each other for two years, and been separate for one. How can you still be so close to her?"

Harry smirked. "Like we're to judge. Don't forget that it only took six months for us to date." Riley blushed a little at that, both in embarrassment and sheepishness. "As for why we're so close? Well, we've been through a lot for those two years. Plus, she's one of the first friends I've made and vice versa. Neither of us wants to lose the bond we share." He look at his girlfriend cautiously. "Is that a problem for you?"

In her head, Affection and Fear shook her head rapidly. "No, no, that isn't a problem!" Fear stated.

"No problem at all!" Affection added. The two then got on the console to express that.

Riley shook her head quickly at this. "No, it isn't a problem. I'm glad you have a friend like Hermione." She then look down. "There are times where I get a little jealous at the bond the two of you share, but I stomp those flares down." Unknown to her, Anger literally stomp at Disgust sometimes to stop Jealous from rising, much to Disgust's ire.

In Harry's head, Affection decides to step into the plate. "Alright, it's time to show Riles that we still love her." He stated, pressing onto the console.

Harry grabs her hand, gaining her attention. "Again, I'm not gonna break up with you for any other girl Riles." Harry told her. "Not now, not ever. I'm with you, until you don't want me to be."

Riley smiled, squeezing Harry's hand. "Sometimes, you can be too sweet you know that?" Riley then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Harry blushed. "I don't see you complaining about it." Harry muttered, though Riley can still hear him.

"And I won't. I don't want that to ever change." Riley let go of his hand and step forward to the exit of the lawn. "I'm gonna go write to Ginny before we spend time some more. Want to join me?"

Harry smiled. "Sure." After getting out of Britain, Riley have been writing to Ginny and using the owl Harry gave her to Christmas to deliver the letters. The owl is named Meg, in honor of her best friend in Minnesota.

Harry has also been writing to Ron as well. From the redhead's letters, along with his other friends' letters, things are getting back to the normal Britain after the chaos at the Quidditch Tournament. Several of those Death Eaters has been captured, and sentenced to Azkaban, with a few getting the Dementor's Kiss. Those few are the ones with the highest amount of crimes.

Riley and Harry grabbed each other's hand once again before going off to Riley's home.

(Katie's Home)

"I wonder what Katie got planned this time." Riley mused. It's the final day of summer, and Katie decided to gather Riley, Harry, and Allie for something fun she got planned. All of them inquire to her on what it is, but she merely stayed silent about.

That made the group a bit nervous. Katie's plans can be a bit crazy sometimes, so the fact that are ringing warning bells. ("Fear, stop ringing those bells!" The individual Angers yelled at the Fears.) But, they were all curious, so now they're waiting in the living room for Katie.

"I hope it's nothing crazy." Allie said nervously.

Harry sighed in resignation. "Knowing Katie, it's probably something crazy." He turned to Riley and Allie. "Was she always like that before I came to America?"

"She got worse when we found out the two of you have magic." Allie moaned.

In Riley's head, Joy decided to take the wheels once again. "Look like those two needs some encouragement." She stated. She then pressed a button on the console.

"Come on guys, several of her ideas ended up fun in the end." Riley said in encouragement.

In Harry's head, Disgust cocked an eyebrow. "Um, did she forget that the others almost lead to heart attacks or embarrassing situations?" Disgust then got onto the console and put up a memory.

"Riley, you do remember what Katie did at Valentine's Day right?" Harry asked dryly. "To make sure the other girls back away from me?" Riley turned red at that.

In her head, Affection was thinking about something while Fear moaning about that embarrassing day. "I wonder, how come Jealous didn't appear before Hermione got here?" She asked, gaining the other's attention. "I mean, there was times for her to show up, especially whenever Selene was around. Why didn't she show up then?"

All of the other emotions thought about that. "We never thought about that." Disgust admitted. "Maybe it was a delayed reaction?"

"Or maybe it takes a certain amount of jealousy or possessiveness for her to come out." Fear guessed. "Now that I think about it, you were glowing a bit during that time Disgust. We just didn't noticed at the time."

The emotions went silent, thinking about those inner emotions. Joy broke the silence when she noticed Katie coming into the room. "We'll think about it later. Right now, let's see what Katie have planned." Joy instructed all of them, eagerly going to the console. The rest of the emotions follow her steps, with Fear biting his nails nervously.

Everyone perked up when they saw Katie enter in, holding a DVD case in her hand. "I'm glad you could all make it." Katie stated with a grin. "To end this summer, I've decided we should watch a little something."

"What is that little something?" Harry asked with an raised eyebrow.

A smirk formed on the girl's face. "Don't worry, it's only four episodes." She told him. "So it will be quick. But let's watch it at night, so we can _really_ enjoy it."

"Was that why you wanted all of us to stay for the night?"

"Pretty much." Was the answer to Riley's question. "That, and my parents are working overnight today, so no adult will stop us from watching this."

That sent warning bells into everyone's head, especially Allie's. "What are we going to watch?" Allie asked nervously. Katie smirked and put the DVD onto the table of the living room.

"This." The group's eyes popped right open when they saw what she gotten. Right on the table is a horror anime called Corpse Party.

In Allie's head, Fear shrieked at the sight of the covering. "A horror movie!" She screeched, tapping onto the console like mad. "Red alert! Red alert! Red alert!"

"Oh boy." The other emotions sighed. This always happens when Fear sees a horror movie.

Immediately, Allie landed on her butt and scooted away from the series. "K-K-Katie!" She exclaimed in fear. "You know I hate horror movies!"

"Come on Allie, it'll be fun to watch." Katie tried to reassure the girl. "Besides, it's not like it would show real blood and gore. It's animation."

"T-That doesn't mean it won't be any less scary!"

"How did you even get this anyway?" Harry questioned, looking at the ratings. "This is a rated M show. I doubt your parents would allow you to get this."

Katie grinned. "A cousin of mine gave it to me." Katie told them. "Says that this show would make 'Shoes of Doom' look like a kiddy Halloween movie."

That didn't made any of them feel better, especially Allie. "And we should watch it, why?" Harry asked incredulously. "Especially with Allie's hatred for horror films?"

"Come on guys, we've seen worse haven't we?" Katie attempted to persuade them. "On Halloween, we've seen fear itself. This shouldn't be half as scary as those soul suckers."

Riley and Harry thought about, with Allie still adamant about not watching it. Finally, Riley spoke up. "Alright, I'll watch it." Riley agreed to. "This could be fun."

Harry sighed. "What the heck? It's not like Sirius wouldn't approve of it. Remus might, but Sirius would persuade him to his side."

Allie turned away, not wanting to be any part of this. Riley and Katie both bent down to the girl. "Come on Allie, pleeeeease?" The two pleaded, pulling the puppy eyes.

In her head, the emotions tried to resist the puppy eyes. "Don't….give in!" Fear said to everyone. "We can't…..watch that….horror movie!"

Unfortunately, though Sadness was the one to break. "I can't take it!" The emotion wailed, launching herself at the console. "I can't take those looks anymore!"

"Alright, I'll watch it!" Allie stated. "Just please stop those looks!" Riley and Katie then grinned, high fiving one another.

"Awesome! We'll start on eight, after dinner!" Katie declared. Allie sulked a little, not liking the fact that she have to watch yet another horror movie/show thanks to those two.

Harry put a comforting hand on Allie's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll be by your side the whole time." Harry reassured his shy friend. "Besides, like Katie said, we've seen fear itself. How bad would this show be?"

(Night)

"...And this is why we are so apprehensive about your plans Allie." Harry stated, horror written all over his face. They've just finished watching Corpse Party, and what they've witness was horrifying. Who knew Japan could make something like that?

The girls were even worse off. Riley and Allie ended up clinging to Harry, with the latter eventually curling up into a shivering ball. Katie is hugging a pillow to her chest, regret and horror spilling all over her face. "I'm going to get you back for this Marian." Katie whispered, referring to her cousin.

"Your cousin is evil. Pure evil." Riley stated to her friend, clinging onto Harry like a lifeline. "Why send you such a horrifying anime?"

"I-I thought she was exaggerating." Katie explained to them, shaking a little. "I didn't think it would be _that_ bad."

"One thing for sure, Allie is going to have nightmares." They all look to the girl, who's still curled into a ball and shaking like a leaf. "Good thing we can stay here for the night, and brought are backpacks here."

"F-Figured that Allie would end up in a shivering state no matter how bad a horror movie could be." Katie told them. "But this s-show actually made her silent from all the screaming she've done."

In Allie's head, Fear is paralysed, shivering and hugging the legs of the console, while the rest of the emotions are hiding through various places in headquarters. Even Anger couldn't see anymore of it. "I-Is it over?" Sadness asked hesitantly.

"I-I think it is." Joy said, after glancing at the screen. The emotions then got out of their hiding spot, several of them still a bit scared. "Fear is down."

Anger glanced at their shaking leader. "Well, she be out for a while." She said to the others. None of them were surprised by this. It's not the first time Fear ended up in this state. "This probably means Allie is curled up into a shivering ball."

"Most….likely." Disgust agreed, still trying to hold back his lunch. The stuff they've seen rivals meeting those Dementors.

Harry and Riley helped Allie on her feet, with the girl still clinging onto Harry. "Let's get her to bed." Harry sighed. "Most likely, she'll want us close by."

"Yeah." Riley agreed. She turned towards Katie. "Ready to go to bed now? School starts tomorrow, you know."

"I-I-I'll stay here for a moment." Katie told them. "I need to rethink my life choices." Harry rolled his eyes while Riley let out a weak chuckle at Katie's overreaction.

The young couple brought Allie to the guest room, laying her onto the bed. Harry went to her left side while Riley went to the right. The two wrapped their arms around the frightened girl. "I wonder why she wasn't like this back on Halloween." Harry wondered.

"Most likely she was more focus on the fact we could use magic." Riley suggested.

Harry nodded. "That's probably it. That day was one overwhelming thing over another." Riley couldn't help but wince at this.

In her head, the emotions couldn't help but flinched in remembrance at that day, especially Disgust and Anger. "Do you still think he remembers what had happened?" Disgust asked them weakly. The emotions looked at one another nervously at that question, not really wanting to find out.

Finally, Sadness spoke up. "Well, there's one way to find out." Sadness stated. Before Fear could even protest, Sadness got to the console.

"Hey Harry," Riley began nervously. Harry looked at her, silently asking what is it. "Do you….do you still hold a grudge about what I said to you? About calling you….you know…." She looked down. "Do you still not trust me?"

Harry's eyes widen in surprise at the question. In his head, the emotions are surprise at this as well. They were silent before Joy spoke up. "Well, I forgave her long ago."

"So did I." Affection said in agreement. He then turned to the other four. "What about you four?"

Sadness and Fear nodded. "She proved to be a trustworthy friend and girlfriend." Fear spoke for himself and Sadness.

Disgust sighed. "We'll admit, she had proven that Harry can trust her." She spoke for herself and Anger. "I can't think of any reasons not to trust her."

"Then will you do the honors Affection?" Sadness asked. The affectionate emotion nodded and went to the console.

With no hesitation, Harry grabbed onto Riley's free hand. He smiled. "Riley, I'll admit, it took me a while to fully trust you again." Harry admitted, getting another wince from her. "But I have no doubt that you've became one of the few I can trust fully. You've more than earned it."

Riley was stunned to hear that. In her head, Joy and Sadness nodded to one another before they both put their hands on the console, knowing that Riley need to let out tears of happiness. And the girl slowly let them out, a big smile on her face.

"I'm glad to hear that Harry." Riley said tearfully. The boy merely closed his eyes and kept his smile, something Riley copied. The two them didn't notice Katie watching them through the door, nor did they notice that Allie stopped shivering and paying attention to what they're saying.

The two friends smiled. Those two are gonna be together for a long time, they are sure of it.

 **And that's the end. I hope everyone liked this chapter, and I hope I didn't make some scenes overly sweet. Now, I'll have at least two more chapters before the Tri-Wizard Tournament fiasco starts. One where Harry will be receiving training from an American Auror, along with hearing about the tournament, and one about the Halloween day, with him having fun with his friends until the fun end with him receiving bad news. I hope you'll enjoy those chapters. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	13. Triwizard Tournament

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry for taking….very long, posting a chapter for this story. Had a bad case of writer's block for this fic, and was focus on my other ones. I'm going to try and focus more on Harry Potter fics in the future, most likely summer, but no promises on that.**

 **This one will be a time-skip all the way to Halloween. I wanted to get to some other things, like Harry's schedule for everything he's doing, his birthday, etc. But, I have a feeling that all of you want to get to Tri-Wizard Tournament as soon as possible, so, I'm skipping all the way to Halloween.**

 **So, with that, I hope you enjoy this chapter (After months of waiting.).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inside Out or Harry Potter.**

13 Triwizard-Tournament

It's been months since summer ended, and the last couple of months has been the busiest of Harry's life. And that's coming from somebody who had to do every chore for his relatives as a child.

First, there was school. The first few days wasn't so bad, but eventually, he ended up getting tons a classwork and homework. It wasn't too big of a deal though, and he finish up the work before the school hours even end.

Then, there was Quidditch and magical combat training. On some days of the weeks, he practice his flying with his teammates, making sure he doesn't get rusty in his skills. On other days, he learns to defend himself from magic users.

Next, there's the other subjects of magic. He still need to learn magical subjects that fighting doesn't touch, so Sirius and Remus teaches him those. At the very least, they make the subjects interesting and fun.

And finally, he hang out with his friends. He either so several activities with them or practice using his new weapons, which he's getting better and better in using. The fact that two of his friends can be hyperactive at times doesn't help either.

It wasn't bad though. He doesn't mind the work and enjoy flying, training in magical combat, and being with his friends, especially his girlfriend. But those various activities does leave him tired at the end of the day.

It's the day before Halloween now, and Harry and Riley are in Harry's room, the two of them trying to think of costume ideas for Halloween. "So, any ideas yet?" Riley asked, laying on her stomach and kicking her feet as they try to think of costumes. "Cause I'm drawing blanks."

"Nope." Harry sighed. "Honestly, do you think we're getting a bit too old for Halloween?"

"Nope! You are never too old for Halloween!" Riley declared with a fist pump. "Besides, there are a lot of missed Halloweens you need to make up."

"Riley, you do recall last year, didn't you?" Harry reminded her. "Not to mention my first and second year. Halloween has never been good for me. What makes you think nothing else is going to happen?"

Riley looked away at that. "Well….maybe you might get lucky this year around." Riley said optimistically. "Besides, you've been getting some training in order to fight, so we'll be safe, even if someone or something attack us."

Harry chuckled. "I sometimes wonder if your optimism is truly endless."

"Well, there are limits." Riley said, thinking back when her optimism was put to the test. Moving to San Francisco proved that she couldn't be happy all the time.

In her head, the emotion's mood dimmed a bit when memories of their first days at San Francisco came in. Joy mood dimmed most of all. Those days was when she started learning that Riley couldn't be happy all the time, and that she needs all the emotions to function properly. It was a hard lesson to learn for her.

Affection, who wasn't there during the day they moved, have been told what happened. So in order to make them feel better, Affection went up the idea section and pull out one of the light bulbs. "Alright, how about this idea for costumes?" Affection called out, showing everyone the idea.

That brought everyone out of their funk, and the looked at idea. Joy smile widely. "That looks like a great idea!" Joy approved. She grab the light bulb and put it into the console.

Shaking her head, she suggested one idea. "How about we dress up as secret agents? The both of us wear suits and sunglasses."

Harry thought about the idea. "I like it." He agreed on it. "Maybe your parents or Sirius and Remus have some suits I can shrink. If not, then I can transfigure our clothes."

"So we're gonna be secret agents this year!" Riley declared.

Harry chuckled at Riley's enthusiasm. As he laid on the back of his bed, he looked at the portrait given to him on his birthday. It was a picture of him and Riley, holding hands and smiling at one another. When he tapped it, it switched to the winter time, when Riley taught him how to ice-skate. And when he tapped it one more time, it was them dressed up as Captain America and Black Widow. A find smile entered his lip.

The gift came from Riley. With some help from Katie, she created a portrait of their times together, which could switch at the tap of a finger. And like any magical picture, they move around inside.

It was one of the best gifts he ever received, on top with Hedwig, his father's cloak, and the firebolt from Sirius.

The smile disappeared and Harry let out a sigh before putting down the portrait. Should he risk going trick or treating? He's a danger magnet on Halloween and something ALWAYS happen on that day. Would it be worth the risk?

In his head, Fear asking everyone else that question. "Is it really worth risking Harry's life?" The co-leader asked wearily.

Disgust sighed. "Fear has a point." She admitted. "And if Riley get hurts, we wouldn't forgive ourselves."

Affection was silent for a moment. But then move to the console and a bit of his influence has Harry's eyes move to Riley. "Can we disappoint Riley?" Affection asked them. "Cause we all know if Harry decides not to go, Riley is going to be disappointed. Can we live with that?"

That got the other emotions silent. None of them, mainly Disgust and Fear, had a comeback to that. None of them could stand to disappoint Riley. Finally, Sadness spoke. "Affection right." She stated. "We can't let paranoia get in the way of our fun."

"Besides, it could be different this time." Joy said optimistically. "And if something happens, we'll be prepared. What do you think all that training is for?"

Fear sighed. Look like they have no other choice. He turned his head towards Disgust. "We'll have to be alert tomorrow. Be ready of anything."

"No need to tell me twice." Disgust agreed.

Their thoughts are what Harry is thinking. That he couldn't stand disappointing Riley, and that he'll need to be more careful when Halloween comes. With that in mind, he enjoy the silence with Riley.

(Halloween, Day Time)

"We got a big load this year!" Katie cheered as she, Harry, Riley, and Allie walked on the sidewalk. All of them are holding a heavy bag of candy. "Enough to make up from last year!"

Katie choose to become a samurai, with a fake sword on her back. Allie became a mad scientist, with the lab coats, crazy hair, and goggles. And Harry and Riley are secret agents, with matching suits and sunglasses.

"Yep, definitely!" Riley cheered alongside her friend. Harry merely smiled at his joyful friend and girlfriend, with Allie doing the same.

Katie expression then became a bit downcast. "It's a shame we can't visit any haunted houses this year."

"Are you really surprised by that?" Allie asked, still holding her usual shy tone. "The last time time we went in a haunted house, we got attacked by Dementors. We're lucky that our parents are letting us trick-or-treat at all."

It wasn't an exaggeration. All of their parents or guardians, in Harry's case, were hesitant on letting their children go, minus Allie's parents. They haven't been told about magic as of yet.

"Well, at least we got a lot of treats to make up for it." Riley said, holding her bag filled with treats.

Harry chuckled. "Yep, definitely makes up for it." Suddenly, his phone rang, causing the boy to stop for a moment and answer the call. "Hello?"

"Master Harry Potter. Mister Sirius needs you back at home." Dobby said through the phone.

That confused Harry. "Why Dobby? Did something happen?"

"Dobby doesn't know much. But it sounded like grave news." Now it's concerning Harry.

"Alright, I'll be on my way." With that, Harry hang up the phone.

In his mind, the emotions are also confused and concerned from that call. "The danger meter is going up a bit." Fear said in worry.

"Yeah, there's something fishy with this." Disgust said. She sighed. "I knew Halloween wasn't going to go smoothly, I just knew it."

"Now, now," Joy tried to placate her worried teammates. "We don't know anything for sure. It could be a bit of news from the newspaper Sirius want to tell us as soon as possible. Maybe a prank."

"Maybe that's why the danger meter picking up." Anger muttered, looking at the thing on the console.

Sadness sighed. "Well, we can't just ignore. We'll have to go back home." With that, the emotions stayed silent, silently agreeing with their leader.

He turned to his friends. "Got a call from Dobby. Said I need to get back home."

"Huh?" Katie and Riley said in unision, confusion and disappointment written on their faces. Riley then spoke up for the both of them. "But it isn't even close to nine yet. Why do you need to go now?"

"Something urgent came up. Don't know the exact details yet, so I need to go." Harry told them. He smiled at them reassuringly and sheepishly. "You'll just have to get more candy in my place."

Allie nodded in understanding, as did Katie and Riley, though they were still disappointed that he have to leave early. "We understand. I hope it's nothing major."

"Me too." Harry muttered before going the way back home. As he left, Riley couldn't help but stare at him in concern.

In her head, Fear is biting his nails. "Oh crap, is it happening again?" Fear asked nervously. "Is something bad going to happen?"

"Come on, relax Fear." Joy reassured, though the others can tell that she barely believe her own words. "I'm sure he's just gonna be fine."

Affection just stayed silent. She watched Harry go back home, concern seen in her eyes.

Katie, noticing Riley's worried look, went to help cheer up her friend. "Don't worry Riles, I'm sure it not something overly major. It won't be anything that would put him in danger."

Riley looked at her friend for a couple of seconds before smiling. "Yeah, you're right. Sirius is probably just doing a prank for Halloween. Harry will come back, and tell us all about it."

"Y-Yeah, totally." Allie agreed, though she does look a bit nervous.

(With Harry)

The boy-who-lived slowly walked back to his house, feeling dread come up. "Come on Harry, don't worry so much." Harry said to himself. "If it was bad, Dobby would've been more frantic. Nothing dangerous is going to happen this Halloween."

He finally saw his house and picked up the pace. Once he got there, he opened the door. "Sirius, Remus, I'm here." Harry called out.

"We're at the living room." Sirius called out. Harry, his nerves not feeling any better, slowly walked into the room.

"What is it Sirius? Did something happen?" Harry asked him as he entered the living room. Once he did, not only did he noticed Sirius and Remus, but also two american aurors and….

Harry's eyes widen at the site of somebody he never thought he'll see again. Dumbledore.

In his head, the emotions' eyes widen at the site of their former headmaster. But then Anger's shock turn to fury. "What. Is. That. Old. Fart. DOING HERE?!" Anger roared, slamming himself onto the console.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Harry hissed, his eyes slightly glowing.

Sirius gave him a look, silently telling him to calm down. Harry took a deep breath, calming himself down. But his glare remained at Dumbledore. The headmaster looked down at his lap at this.

"Harry, we got some news." Remus told him seriously. "Bad news."

The feeling of dread got bigger. "What is it?" He asked them.

"You remember the Tri-Wizard tournament, held at Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded. He remembered reading about it in the news. The tri-wizard hasn't been hold in a long time, so it made news at the other countries. The US was one of them.

Hermione, Ron, and several other of his friends mentioned this as well. Hermione described how barbaric the whole thing is while Ron is gushing about the possible galleons, despite not being able to enter. The twins had a plan to enter in there, which backfired, as he found out from his favorite chaser girls at Britain.

He wasn't that interested in the tournament. He risked his life too many times already, and wasn't so keen on doing so willingly, just for money and fame.

"Yes. What about it?" Harry questioned warily. "I'm not a student at Hogwarts anymore nor am I old enough to enter in it. So what's it got to do with me?"

Dumbledore sighed and spoke up. "Tonight, we drawn out who would represent the three schools competing against each other: Hogwarts, Beauxbaton, and Durmstrang. But, as we were about to conclude it, another drawing."

Harry paled. Are they implying what he think they're implying? No, it couldn't be. It couldn't!

In his head, Fear is freaking out. REALLY freaking out. "No, it can't be! It can't be what we're thinking!" Fear shouted in panic. The other emotions are silent, petrified at the thought process they're concluding to. "I mean, we are not even in any of those schools! So how is that even possible?!"

Fear turned to the screen. "Well, maybe we should ask. Maybe it isn't what we're thinking." With the desperate thought in mind, he got onto the console to get him to ask that question.

"And what was drawn in there?" Harry asked slowly, afraid of the answers.

And he was correct to be. "You, Harry." Sirius stated. "Dumbledore said was your name was drawn."

Harry felt his blood run cold. He heard about how dangerous it was. Descriptions from Hermione, Daphne, and Neville about previous tournaments. That LIVES were lost, competing in there.

And now….he's going to be in it?

The emotions inside him are petrified. None of them knew how to respond. But slowly, steam started to rise from Anger's skin and especially. "We have to….WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!" He roared, fire shooting out of his head. His body has begun glowing as well.

"Grab him!" In one swift motion, the emotions dogpiled him, constraining Anger from getting to that control.

"We have to enter a bloody tournament that we didn't enter in?! A tournament that we didn't want to go to?!" Anger roared in fury. "No! No way in Merlin are we doing that!"

Harry clenched his fist, his shock slowly turned to anger. His glare returned to Dumbledore with full force. "What are you playing at old man?" Harry voice hissed like a poisonous snake, ready to strike. "Are you that desperate at getting me back to Britain? That you play something like this?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I understand why you would think that Harry. However, I didn't put your name in the goblet. Even I know that would be foolish to do."

"Then why my name got out of the goblet?!" Harry shouted, letting his anger out. "I wasn't in Hogwarts! I wasn't even at Britain! So why would my name be out of there?!"

"Harry!" Remus grabbed a hold of the boy's shoulder, clenching it with one hand. "Calm down. We're going to talk about this, and he'll explain everything."

Harry shook in anger for a moment, his eyes almost look like they were sizzling. But slowly, he calmed down and sat by his godfather and werewolf uncle. Remus nodded towards Dumbledore. "Continue."

The headmaster nodded. "It started off simple. We drew out the names and it gave us three contestants." He explained. "As we were about to end it, another paper flew out of the goblet. Your name was on it." He looked down. "We don't know how it happened. Someone seventeen or over must've put it in while no one was looking. There was a magic spell surrounding the goblet, one that keep anyone under seventeen from entering."

"Clearly, you didn't think that someone would put another person's name in." Sirius said in dry anger. He looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Do you think one of the Death Eater's did this?"

"The possibility is there." The headmaster admitted. "And it's the most likely one, though I don't know how they manage to sneak into Hogwarts. Nevertheless, Harry has to compete in the tournament."

"No!" Harry shouted, keeping control of his magic. "I'm not going to a tournament I didn't enter! I don't want to be in this bloody tournament!"

"It doesn't matter." Dumbledore sighed. "The goblet has a magical contract on it. If your name comes out, then you're the champion represented for your school. And if you refuse to compete, then your magic will be forfeited."

That intensified Harry's anger. "Even when the person themselves didn't put their name in themselves?!"

"The goblet can't tell that difference." Remus spoke up solemnly. "It just see your name on there. Therefore, you have no other choice but to enter."

Harry is quaking in anger now. He knew that something was bound to happen. Trouble always seem to find him, one way or another. But this….this was the last thing he expected.

"Anger, calm down!" Sadness ordered firmly. "NOW!"

Anger stopped struggling under Sadness's firmed tone. Slowly, he calmed down, the flame dying down and the glow fading away. Sadness sighed in relief, as did the other emotions.

If Anger gets to angry, he turn to his evolution form, Fury. If that happen, Harry's magic will be out of control and Harry's self control would be out the window. So Sadness was glad to stop that from happening.

Slowly, Harry's anger swell down, knowing that losing his temper isn't going to help. While he's still angry, he's resigned to the fact that he has to be in this stupid tournament. "I have no other choice." He said in defeat. "I'll do it. I'll be in the tournament."

Sirius and Remus felt grief that Harry has to go through this, and their faces showed it, while guilt and weariness entered Dumbledore's facial features. "I'm sorry Harry. I really didn't want this to happen." Dumbledore said softly.

One of the aurors spoke up. "Due to the numerous kidnapping attempts that came from Britain, specifically Mr. Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic decided to help. We'll be your bodyguards, making sure nothing extra happens."

"Thank you, sir." Sirius said gratefully. He's glad that his godson will be on some watchful eyes. He turned to Dumbledore. "Now, let's start listing the conditions for this."

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. So, what do you guys think the conditions should be? Should Harry stay at America and only show up to Hogwarts when it's tournament time, or go to Hogwart? What will his friends' reactions will be?**

 **Also, one more thing before I end this. I asked this before, but I'm going to again. What do you guys think of the story so far? Is it as good as the last one or does it need some improvement? Remember, no flaming please. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	14. I Promise

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, the conditions for Harry entering the tournament is set and his friends are going to find out. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inside Out or Harry Potter.**

14 I Promise

After releasing the news, Harry and the magical adults discussed the conditions for Harry entering the tournament. While he have no choice, that he was entered their against his will won't be ignored.

The first is that he won't be forced to go Hogwarts until it's time for the tournament. He can visit if he wants to, but he won't be forced to stay at the school. Harry is glad for that. He doesn't want to leave his American friends for an entire.

The next is that he won't represent any of the schools. He'll be an independent champion.

The third one is that his friends and family can watch the tournaments. Whether they are magical or muggle, they will be allowed to come to Hogwarts with him and watch the tournament. No harm will befall anyone he chooses to bring.

The fourth one is that he and any companions he brings with him will not be bullied or harmed in any shape or form. If any students attempts to do so, Dumbledore and his staff will punish them accordingly, period.

The fifth one is that his name cannot be used by anyone without his or Sirius's expressed permission. Any attempts will result in being sued to the fullest extent of MACUSA's laws.

And finally, he is allowed the same benefits as the other champions, such as books from the forbidden library. If he has to compete in a competition for those at age seventeen, then he'll get the same benefits as a seventeen year old.

These were the conditions Dumbledore was forced to agree on. The terms is fair, and Harry is no student of Hogwarts anymore. Plus, trying to refuse them could result in the British magical world's reputation plummeting down even more so.

It didn't make Harry feel better though. The boy ended up going in his room after Dumbledore and the aurors left, facing the ceiling of his room. An angry scowl remain on his face.

A tournament. A bloody tournament that has a big chance of death. He couldn't have been left alone this year. This Halloween. It seems like something every single bloody Halloween.

In his head, Anger is ranting. "Every year! Every bloody year something happens! And it always begin at Halloween!" He shouted, pacing around. "Why?! Why is always Halloween?! Does the holiday hates us or something?! Did Voldemort put a bloody curse on us before dying?! If so, congratulations you half-dead snake! You ruin Halloween for us forever!"

While he was ranting, the other emotions are spread out, various emotions displayed. Disgust is also angry, clenching her fist on the edge of the console. Affection's mood had dimmed and he slumped on the couch in dismay. And Fear and Joy is with Sadness, trying to comfort the currently crying leader.

"Why? Why do he have to do this?" She sobbed. "Hasn't he faced enough? Voldemort, a troll, the basilisk, dementors, aren't all of those things enough for us?"

Fear rubbed her back in comfort. "I know how you feel Sadness. My job is to protect him and it's hard to do so with the amount of danger that is attracted to him." He sighed. "But the best we can do is make sure he's safe."

"Yeah! We manage to make sure he get out of worse!" Joy said, as brightly as she could. "A tournament should be a piece cake!"

Slowly, Sadness sobbing resided until there was only a few sniffles. The leader wiped the rest of her tears away before turning to the others. "I wonder how our friends will react to this."

"I wonder how Riley will react to this." Affection spoke up. "I doubt she would take it well, even with how positive she is."

"Yeah." He then turned to direction of the ranting Anger. "Should we stop him?"

"No. Better to let his steam come out, you know that Fear." Disgust answered, still at the console. "What I'm wondering is how the students at Hogwarts are taking it. I didn't forget how they isolated us when Harry spoke parseltongue."

Joy, Sadness, and Fear looked away. Outside of Harry's mind, Harry himself thought about the second year incident.

When Harry began speaking parseltongue, nearly the entire school abandoned him. Even Ron was nervous whenever he was around the boy-who-lived. Hermione, his quidditch team, Neville, the Patil twins, Susan, and Hannah were the only ones who wasn't so nervous around him, and was still friendly with him. Though isolation also manage to get him friends with a few of Slytherins, such as Daphne.

Will it be the same as second year? Harry snorted. Why should he ask himself that? At the very least, they would ignore him. At most, the whole school will be against him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open. He turn his to see Remus. "Your friends are here." He told him. "Do you want to tell them on what happened?"

Harry was silent for a moment. After a few seconds, he nodded. "Bring them in my room, please." Remus nodded before closing the door. Harry sighed. Better to tell them now than later.

(With Riley)

Riley and her friends got a big amount of candy this year.

It's mainly due that she made they go through as many house as possible. She wanted make up for last Halloween, along with Harry missing it, and that's what she planned to do! Some of the adults are also very generous when giving candy, so they got big load.

"Harry is gonna be amaze with the amount of candy we got!" Riley cheered, holding out her bag. She, Katie, and Allie are on their way to Harry's home, to share the candy with him.

"Definitely. We even got a few cakes and cookies." Katie said, holding out of one of the cakes. "I did not see that coming."

"It was nice of that woman to give us those." Allie said softly.

As they continued walking, Allie frowned worriedly. "Harry didn't make it back." The shy girl stated. "I'm guessing Sirius didn't really do a prank."

"Yeah." Katie agreed, also frowning. Riley looked down, worry on her face.

In her head, the emotions also had worried expressions on their faces. Earlier, Joy was cheering of the amount of candy they got while Fear was worrying possible cavities at the amount they got. Disgust, meanwhile, was listing off what candies not to eat, such as licorice and candy corn, saying they're poison.

But now, at the mention of Harry, all of them got worried. "Did he got attacked again? Was it some kind of trap? Bad news maybe?" Fear began listing, pacing around in anxiety.

"Now, now, I doubt it will be bad." Joy said optimistically. "Let's stay positive for right now."

"And if something bad happen?" Disgust asked. Joy gulped a little.

"We'll cross the bridge if it's there."

Riley shook her head before smiling at her friends. "We shouldn't worry. I'm sure Harry is fine. Sirius, Remus, and Dobby is with him, so if he's even attack, he won't be alone."

Katie and Allie looked at their blonde before smiling. "Yeah." Katie said in agreement. "When we get to his house, we'll be giving him some of our sweets."

"And the news he has gotten will be just be something that we won't have to worry about." Allie added in. Finally, the three girls got to the front of Harry's house. "All right. Let's go see what news Harry received."

The three girls went to the front door and when they got there, Katie knocked. They waited for a moment before the door opened to reveal Sirius. The girls frowned when they saw the forlorn look on Sirius.

"Hey Sirius." Riley greeted Harry's godfather. "Where Harry at? And what did you need to tell him?"

The black haired man let the girls in before answering. "He's upstair. As for what I told him, well, it's not anything good."

That got Riley worried. "What do you mean?"

He motioned the girls to the living room, causing them to go there. When they got in, they saw Remus, also looking forlon.

In Riley's head, Sadness couldn't help but comment to that. "They look so depress. So sad. Why?"

"It's nothing good, we know that." Anger remarked. Joy and Affection bit their lips worriedly.

The girls and Sirius took their seats, with the latter sitting with Remus while the former sat on the opposite couch together. "I don't know how to begin this," Sirius admitted. "But let try this. You girls heard about the tri-wizard tournament, right?"

They nodded. "Read it on the newspaper one time." Katie told them.

"And Katie and Harry told us at one point." Allie added in. Sirius nodded.

"Well, they drew the champions entering today." Sirius told them. "The process went smoothly, and the champions were picked. But as they were about to end it, one more name came out of the goblet. No one expected another name to come out. They especially didn't expect who's name was on that parchment."

As he spoke, Katie's eyes widen in horror. "Oh no. Please don't tell me he's…."

Sirius nodded. "Yes. Harry has to participate in the tournament."

Katie's reaction concerned Riley and Allie. "What's wrong? What's so bad about the tournament?" Riley asked her in concern. Katie and Harry never really went in detail about the tournaments in the past, so she doesn't know much of anything about it.

"Riley, the tri-wizard tournament hasn't been done for years. And for good reason." Katie stated. "In each one, wizards and witches competing in them have gotten critically injured. Some died in those tournaments."

That caused Riley's eyes to widen. "Died?!"

"That's how dangerous the events are. Competing in those tournaments means risking your life." Katie said seriously. Riley's skin turn a bit paler.

"B-But he doesn't have to compete, right?" She inquired. "He's not obligated to play, right? I mean, he wasn't even there to enter in!"

"It doesn't matter with the Goblet." Katie said with a grimace. "If your name's on there, and comes out, that mean you're competing. You're magically bind to it, meaning that if you decide not to, then you forfeit your magic. And that's basically a death sentence for every wizard and witch."

Allie covered her mouth in horror at this. Riley, meanwhile, sat there, stunned. Her eyes wide in fear and horror for Harry. Her boyfriend has to compete in a tournament. A tournament, that has a high death rate. And if he doesn't compete, then he'll lose his magic and die anyway. She could barely hear Sirius asking Remus to tell Harry about the girls hear.

In her head, the emotions are as horrified as their host. Fear is letting a silent terrified scream, pulling his eyelids. Disgust did everything she could to keep a bile from coming out. Anger is streaming, looking ready to blow. Sadness has tears streaming down her face, too stun to downright complete sob. Joy felt her happy mood completely, shock that someone they care about have to face possible face.

Affection is taking the worst though. Her hands is covering her mouth, her eyes the same Riley's. She is name Affection for a reason. She cares about those close to Riley, friends and family. Riley's affection for her family is strong enough to form her. So, hearing that Harry is going to be facing a death tournament….

"Riley?" Katie called out in concern. "Riley, are still there? Come on, speak to us girl."

Riley snapped out of her stun state and turned to her friend. "Remus came back. He said that Harry want us to come up hear."

No sooner had she said did Riley ran up to Harry's room.

(With Harry)

When he heard getting closer and closer to his room, Harry looked to his door curiously and propped himself up with his elbows. A second later, the door burst open and blonde missile was launched at him and sent him on his back.

Harry let out a sound of surprise, but when he saw the familiar blonde hair, he knew who it was. The young wizard sighed. "Sirius told you the news?"

Riley nodded in his shoulder. When Harry heard a few sniffles, he immediately wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

In his head, Affection is on the console right now. His eyes is glimmering in anguish at seeing Riley like this. "Poor Riley."

"Didn't think she would be this affected." Anger remarked. "I mean, even though we're dating, we've only known each other over a year."

"Love is a strong thing Anger." Affection stated, not taking his eyes off the screen. "And it seems Riley has a lot of love to give."

"That's good. Harry will need all the love and support he could get right now." Sadness said.

There attention is back on the screen when Riley started speaking. "Your always put into danger." She muffled, her voice sounding tearful. "Fighting a troll. A bunch of giant spiders. A giant snake. Those soul sucking creatures. Evil wizards. That Voldemort guy, three times! Your own family for crying out loud!"

When she looked up, Harry and the emotions inside could see the tears ready to spill out from Riley's eyes. "And now you have to go to a deadly tournament against your will!" Finally, she let out a sob and the tears cascaded from her eyes. "Why? Why can't there be a year where you don't have to face danger? Where almost every day is full of happiness?"

All the emotions felt anguish seeing Riley like this. "She's asking a question that we've been asking ourselves for some time." Anger said softly.

"And we've never found an answer to that." Disgust said softly, crossing her arms.

Harry hugged his girlfriend tighter. "I don't know." He said softly. "It's something I would like answered as well."

As Riley buried her head into his shoulder once again, sobbing, Harry heard footsteps towards his room. He turned his head to see Katie and Allie coming in. The former had a sad, sympathetic look in her eyes, while Allie has a few tears falling from her face as well.

"I'll help you anyway I can." Katie said, determination entering her eyes. "Look help any and all spells we could get our hands on to help you survive."

"And I'll create anything that could help you in surviving the tournament." Allie said, trying to keep herself from crying. "I'll make sure you won't die!"

Harry had a small smile on his face. "Thanks you two. That means a lot." Harry said quietly.

"I'll help in anyway I can as well." Once again, Riley looked up, tear stains on her face. "I know I can't use magic like Katie or create machines like Allie, but I still want to help."

Harry's smile got a bit wider, propping himself up along with Riley. "You being there for me is enough." Harry told her. "Knowing that my friends, the family I have my left, and the girl I care for the most, supporting me and wanting me to make it out alive, is more than enough for me. To be loved and cared for is all that I've ever asked for my whole life."

His speech cause Riley to cry once again, and caused Allie to let the tears she was holding in flow out. Even Katie felt her own eyes getting misty.

In his head, Fear's eyes are widening in panic. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, you made them cry Affection!" Fear shouted. Affection himself is also at a panic.

"I-I didn't mean to! Just had Harry said what came to mind!" Affection defended himself.

Fear quickly got onto the console. "Need to fix this, need to fix this!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry mo-" Before he could finish, Riley kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry responded immediately by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing back.

Their show of affection caused Katie too pushed Allie out of the room. "Okay, we'll speak to them later." She shook his head, a few tears coming out of her eyes. "Wow Harry. You sure know how to bring the emotions out of girls."

As Katie closed the door to give the couple privacy, Harry and Riley continue. Finally, Riley stopped it before enveloping him in a tight hug. "I'll make sure you get all the love and support you can get." Riley promised firmly. "And I'll make sure you come out alive to receive it all."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Just promise my something." She move back to face Harry, more unshed tears in her eyes. "Promise me you'll make it back alive! That you'll try your hardest to do so! That you won't anything get in your way! Promise me that, please!"

Harry stared into Riley's eyes. He could see that she's trying to keep herself together, but is close to falling apart. He isn't surprise. Before he came into her life, he doubt that she had to worry about her friends or family all that much. Now, she has a boyfriend that seems to attract danger 24/7 and it look like she's close to her breaking point at that.

A part of him wonders if he could make it out alive. He's only fourteen years old, entering a tournament that's suppose to be for seventeen and up. He knew little magic compare to the others, and his others exploit he survived through by sheer dumb luck, as Mcgonagall put it.

Still, no matter what, he's going to try. He stayed alive up to this point, he won't let anyone or anything kill him. With that in mind, he said this to Riley. "I promise."

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked it. If you guys have any ideas for tournaments or anything outside of the tournament, let me know. At the next chapter, I plan to have Harry go to Hogwarts again, so the school will be introduced to the fourth champion. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	15. The Return to Hogwarts

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, Harry will have a brief return to Hogwarts and will be announced as champion to the students. You can imagine how that will turn out. Oh, and I want announce to you guys something. Since I currently have eight ongoing fics, I'm gonna concentrate on four of those fics and put the other four on hold. The four that I'll be focusing on is Class 78th Watches the Future, Harry Potter: Professor of Mahora Academy, Naruto SFCW: Journey into the Labyrinth, and Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL. The rest, including this fic, will sorta be on hold, though I might update them now and then.**

 **The reason four my choices is because the ones I choose to concentrate are ones I'm closing a stopping point at/almost finish with, or is heavily devoted into. Not to say that I'm not devoted into my other fics, but I'm more focused on a few of them. Plus, it'll give me time to think on my outlines for those I put on hold.**

 **So, with that out of the way, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inside Out.**

15 The Return to Hogwarts

"I never thought I would be going back again." Harry said under his breath. He, along with Sirius and Remus, are at the MACUSA building, right in front of the international floo network.

While it isn't acquired for him to stay at Hogwarts, Dumbledore still needed him to show himself as an official champion. Harrry didn't want to deal with his former fellow students, knowing that ugly rumors are gonna spread around, but begrudgingly accepted it.

"Let alone having to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Sirius said under his breath. "Lily and James would kill me for allowing this to happen."

"No Sirius, neither of them would put this against you." Remus said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Dumbledore, however, they would blame. Sooner or later, they are going to come back and haunt the old fool before he dies."

"Definitely." Sirius agreed with a small chuckle. The man turned his head towards Harry. "Are you ready, Harry?"

Harry nodded before going into the floo. Picking up a handful of ash, he yelled "Hogwarts!" before throwing it on the ground and having it teleport him right to Hogwarts.

Once he got to his destination, he stumbled a little before steadying himself. Once he did, the first thing he saw was Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes. Harry couldn't help but smiled at the site of the magical bird.

"Hello Fawkes." Harry greeted, coming to the bird. He lightly petted Fawkes' feathers. "Nice to see you again." Fawkes let out a warm trill in response.

In his mind, Joy let out a sigh of pleasure and contentment at the sound of Fawkes' trill. "That sound will never get old."

"It's very calming." Sadness agreed. In fact, all of the emotions agreed. Even Anger lost his usual temper.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Harry turned his head to see Mcgonagall near the exit of Dumbledore's office. The transfiguration teacher gave him a sad smile. "It's good to see you again. I wish it would've been in more pleasant circumstances."

Harry smiled softly at the teacher. "Hello, Professor Mcgonagall. And so do I." Despite having trust issues with several of the adult wizards at Britain, most of all Dumbledore, he doesn't have any hard feelings towards his former Head of House.

Soon, Sirius came out of the fireplace, as did Remus. Sirius grinned at the site of the professor. "Hello, Minnie. It's been awhile since I saw you."

"Sirius." The teacher inclined her head towards him. "It's good to see you as well. And I'm deeply sorry for you having to suffer Azkaban for several long years, for a crime you haven't committed."

The man wave off the apology. "Don't worry about it. There wasn't anything you could've possibly done anyway."

"Maybe. Gues we'll never find out." Mcgonagall then turned to Harry. "Shall we go?"

Harry sighed. "The sooner we get this over with, the better." He's been told that the student body has yet to find out that he's the fourth champion of the Triwizard Tournament, but when they do, Harry knew their reaction will not be pleasant.

The young teen felt a hand clap behind his back. "Come on, Pup." Sirius said softly. The group then went out of the office, with Mcgonagall taking lead. As they walked, Harry decided to take the surrounding of Hogwarts once more.

The hallway looked exactly the same as before. The floating candles, the medieval feeling, the moving paintings, it exactly as he had remembered from his first and second year. The rest of building probably looked the same as well.

Soon, they got to the Great Hall, the sound of chatter coming through the room. And when they got inside the room, and in site of the student and staff body, the chatter slowly went silent.

Disgust made a sound of annoyance, the annoyance going through Harry when she touch the console. "Every time we enter this hall, after a big thing happens, dead silence. It's getting pretty annoying."

"Something tells me you won't be hearing dead silence for long." Fear mumbled. Once the student body finds out about Harry being champion, there's gonna be a riot.

As he walked, he noticed a group of teens, wearing different uniforms from Hogwart's. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, he deduced. As he got close to the staff table, he saw many of them giving him sympathetic looks, with Snape giving a rather nastier than usual glare. He heard that he was forced to be a more model teacher, the cause of it being him leaving, so he must be angry for that.

Harry also saw some unfamiliar faces, which he's guess our the other headmasters of the different school. He also saw Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch. He didn't study their expressions for long though, as he got to the stairs near the staff table before facing the student body.

He heard Dumbledore stood up before addressing the students. "Students, as you all know, another champion was chosen last night! And I know you wonder who it!"

Harry could tell that some of them figured out, seeing more than a couple of angry faces. "The champion than our former student, Harry Potter!"

Immediately, there were several protesting about this, most notably from the Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Several were saying that he cheated, that he isn't in any school, or that he's trying to get more glory.

Before they could get louder, however, Dumbledore fired his wand up to the ceiling, which caused a giant explosion. That got everyone silent.

"Do not blame Mr. Potter for this!" Dumbledore said, his voice being firmer. "He had no knowledge about his name entering into the goblet, and had no way of putting his name into the goblet! But as of now, he is acquired to enter in the tournament!" Whether he wanted to or not, that was left unsaid.

He can see that a big chunk of students, again, mainly in Hufflepuff and Slytherin, still looks pretty upset. Many in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, however, doesn't seem so upset. So about half the student body is angry while the other half isn't so.

In his head, the emotions are discussing what they're seeing. "Well, that went better than expected." Anger stated bluntly

"That's good!" Joy cheered. "Maybe it won't so bad as second year."

"That doesn't mean we're staying here." Disgust rebuffed. "Hogwarts has created too many problems for us to stay."

"Yes. Harry's physical and emotional safety is most apparent." Fear agreed with Disgust.

"Hopefully, his friends at Hogwarts will help and support him." Affection said.

"I'm sure they will." Joy reassured Affection. "After all, if they know Harry, they know that he isn't the type that wants glory."

"I hope you're right, Joy." Sadness sighed. "I hope you're right."

(Library)

After the announcement in the great hall, Dumbledore had lead Harry and the other champions to get their wands weighed. At that time, he found out the other champions were Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker (Which explains the negative feedback from Hufflepuff), a very beautiful blonde, Fleur Delacour, and the world famous Bulgarian seeker, Viktor Krum.

The weighing didn't take that long, and it gave Harry a chance to see Ollivander again. So now, after asking Sirius and Remus if he could see some old friends, he's off to the library, where he knows a certain bushy-haired bookworm will be at.

Sure enough, she was there, sitting at one of the tables with a book in hand. As he got closer to Hermione, she looked from her book and faced him. Her eyes widen when she spotted him.

"Harry!" Right after that quiet exclamation, she ran off and hugged him tightly. The fourteen year old stepped back a little, but hugged her back. "I didn't know you were picked as champion! If I had, I would've told you!"

"It's alright Hermione, I believe you." Harry said reassuringly. "Besides, everyone looked surprised when Dumbledore announced I was the champion."

"Yes. Right after a fourth parchment came out of the goblet, Dumbledore was very silent and didn't say who it was." Hermione told him, getting out of the hug. "We were all wondering what that parchment said, if it even held another name. None of us imagined it would be you."

"I bet." The boy-who-lived then frowned before asking the next question. "How is everyone taking it?"

Hermione couldn't hold a wince at this. "The Hufflepuff aren't taking it well. Many of them think that you're trying to get glory once again and deprive Hufflepuff's chances. Most of Slytherin is taking this chance to hate on you, further."

"No surprise there." Harry muttered.

"Most of the Ravenclaw, luckily, thought it over and decided that it wasn't you." Hermione continued, with a bit of good news now. "And Gryffindor is supporting you and wondering how you've done it. Don't worry, we'll convince that you haven't done it."

"And our friends?" Harry inquired.

"Most of us are supporting you, Harry." Hermione said seriously. "We all know that you couldn't and wouldn't have done this. Other than the fact that you were in America when it happened, you wouldn't even want to be in this tournament, would you?"

"Definitely not." Harry answered with a scowl. "I've been in too many life threatening experiences already." He then, hesitantly, brought something else. "And when you said most, you mean….?"

Hermione sighed. "Ron didn't look to happy when you were announced as the champion." The bookworm reluctantly informed him. "I'll talk to him, and I think Fred and George will too, but I have a feeling he's jealous of you right now. He really wanted to enter in the tournament."

"That redheaded weasel!" Harry's Anger roared, fist clenched. "You think we like being put in danger?! That we want to be near death every single year?!"

Fear looked at Anger nervously. "Let's not say anything we would regret, right now, okay Anger?"

"Right now, I don't think there's anything we can say that we wouldn't regret." Disgust remarked with a scowl. Sadness merely looked down, tearing up at what she heard about Ron.

Harry scowled in irritation. "Does he really believe that I willingly enter my name in there? My life has enough danger as it is!"

"I know, Harry, but you know how Ron is." Hermione sighed. "Once he gets jealous, his common sense is overwritten."

Harry sighed at this, but this time, it was morose. "What happened to him?" Harry muttered. "He wasn't always like this."

Hermione smiled sadly at this. "We both know that isn't true, Harry. He's always had a jealousy problem." Harry couldn't but look away sadly at this, knowing that's true. The main reason he was mean to Hermione in their first year was just because he's jealous of her intelligence.

Seeing Sadness sadder than usual, Fear decided that a subject change is needed. "Let's change the subject into something else for right now."

"Gladly." Anger growled. Disgust nodded curtly to this as well.

"Do you think you can help me out with the tournament?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Of course, Harry." Hermione said, her tone serious. "You didn't need to ask me that. Whatever spells I find in the library or from the teachers, I'll send them over to you."

Harry smiled warmly at that, the warmness being fueled by Joy and Affection. "Thank you, Hermione."

(San Francisco)

Through the whole day, Riley couldn't help but be worried for her boyfriend.

In all honestly, she shouldn't be that worried. After all, the tournament hasn't started yet, and the only thing he'll be doing is introducing himself as champion. But….with the way his lucks goes when it comes to danger, she can't help but feel very concern for Harry.

That emotions was caused by Fear, who was thinking of every single bad possibility that could happen, with Joy and Affection trying to reassure him that it won't happen.

So throughout the school hours and on her way home, she was distracted, wondering what Harry was doing or if something is bad happening to him. And as soon as school was out, she all but ran to Harry's house.

"You are worrying way too much Riley." Katie told her. She and Allie are beside their blonde haired friend, and walking to Harry's house with her. "I'm sure as soon as we get there, he'll be there, safe and sound."

Riley took deep a breath. "Yeah….yeah, you're right." She stated towards her friend, keeping that optimism somewhat. "But I'm still worried. After all, Harry has a knack for getting into dangerous situation."

"No doubt there." Katie admitted. "No matter where he goes, trouble loves to follow him."

"But he'll be okay." Allie said softly. "He always gets out of those dangerous situation."

Riley's Joy took advantage of what Katie and Allie said. "See Fear, Kaite and Allie said that we got nothing to worry about. Harry is gonna be okay."

"I really hope you're right, Joy." Fear said nervously. "I really don't want a repeat at what happen in that quidditch match."

"I'm sure I'm right." Joy said, getting onto the console. Her influence caused Riley to smile at her friends.

"I sometimes I wonder what I would do without you girls."

"You be a mess, that's what." Katie chirped jokingly, getting a giggle out of Riley, as well as Allie. The three girls soon got close to Harry's home, and as they did, they noticed someone sitting on the porch.

That someone was none other than Harry. As soon as they boy-who-lived noticed them, he waved over to them. Riley didn't waste time running over to him and giving him a big, thanks to Affection's influence.

"Nice to see you, Riley." Harry said with a small smile. "I assume you want to know how the trip went?"

"Yeah. Anything interesting happened?" Katie asked him. Harry, after he and Riley separated, motion them all to follow him to his room.

Soon as they got inside his room and got comfortable, Harry began explaining. "After Dumbledore announced that I was champion, the results were….less than pleasant." He sighed. "Hufflepuff didn't take it well, thinking I'm trying to steal their glory from them. Slytherin took this excuse to sneer at me even more."

Riley scowl a little at this, as did Katie while Allie have a soft frown. "So is it like second year all over again?" Allie inquired.

"Not entirely." Harry admitted. "Ravenclaw seems to realize I didn't do it while my former house, Gryffindor, supports me, though they still think I done it. Hermione and the others are working on changing their minds."

"And you friends back at Britain?" Katie asked him.

"Hermione told me that all of them supports, and I know Hermione is going to help out, at the very least." Harry then looked down. "But….Hermione told me that Ron didn't look too happy with me after that was revealed. I don't know anything else about that."

Riley frowned further. "But why? You didn't have a choice in the matter."

"Ron seems to think otherwise." Harry sighed. "He probably thinks I put my name in there and is either jealous of me, upset that I hadn't told him, or both."

"Are you serious?" Riley's Anger exclaimed. "Does that idiot actually think that Harry would willingly do this crap?"

"Wait Anger, I wouldn't calm him a-" One punch got Fear flying once again and Anger curtly slammed his fist on the console.

"Why would he think that?" Riley questioned in anger. "He's your friend, right? Shouldn't he know you better than that?"

Harry looked up at the ceiling morosely. "Ron always had a jealousy problem." Harry admitted. "Guess it's do to being the youngest boy, and having so many brothers to look up to, not to mention the Weasleys' financial problems. Whenever someone has something he wants, or is stronger, or smarter, than he is, he gets jealous. And that jealousy always override his common sense."

"Well, I hope he can stop it." Katie remarked. "After all, the two of you just made up, right?"

"We did." Harry confirmed. "And I really hope the twins and Hermione can curb that jealousy….I don't like losing friends."

Riley winced in sympathy at this. She knows that due to his upbringing, he wasn't allowed to have many friends. And however tried to be friends with Harry, his jerk of a cousin scares them off.

"Alright, let starts on how we're going to prepare for the tournament." Katie interjected, breaking Riley and Harry out of their thoughts. "Any ideas, Harry?"

Harry frown in thought. "I'm not sure, since they didn't reveal what's going to happen in each part of the tournament, but I think we can come up with some ideas."

"Maybe think of different kinds of scenarios." Allie supplied. "Be prepare for each one."

"Great idea, Allie." Riley beamed. And so, the four teens began discussing preparations for the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Be sure to check out my other fics. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


End file.
